Al otro lado del Arco Iris
by makesomenoiise
Summary: A veces sentimos la necesidad de olvidar los sentimientos que un día nos hirieron, el problema es que cuando los recordamos vuelven con mucha más fuerza. El Mundo Digital los necesita, Sora está en peligro y Matt no podrá con la fuerza de sus sentimientos
1. Reencuentro

**Holaa! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia de Digimon. Más concretamente un SORATO, aunque también hay algo de TAKARI ^^**

**Advertir que lo que aparece en cursiva son o canciones del grupo de Yamatto (si aparecen por estrofas) o flashback o recuerdos. Las letras de las canciones son inventadas por mí, la traducción viene abajo entre parentesis.**

**Espero que os guste :)**

**Disfrutad!**

________________________

**AL OTRO LADO DEL ARCO IRIS**

**_Pandora Lover_**

_I walk between the bustle,  
I wake up surrounded by people without faces,  
I live in the shadows,  
Nothing belongs to me,  
I am of both worlds.  
__We are of both worlds._

(Camino entre el bullicio / Despierto rodeado de personas sin rostro / Me muevo entre las sombras / Nada me pertenece / Soy de ambos mundos / Somos de ambos mundos)

Canté el estribillo final de _Both worlds _con toda mi pasión, toda la fuerza que habitaba en mi interior, hice un final de bajo digno de admirar. Amaba aquella canción, era la única del disco de los Lobos Adolescentes escrita por mí. Recordaba haberla escrito pensando en el Mundo Digital, en la cantidad de aventuras que vivimos los Niños Elegidos junto a los digimons, recordaba haberla escrito un par de semanas después de que nuestra aventura finalizara, cuando cada Niño Elegido tomó su propio camino y nos separamos.

No obstante, la parte que rezaba "We remember sitting there, watching the moon as if nothing mattered, I close my eyes and see your face, wondering if one day return" no estaba seguro de en quién pensaba cuando la escribía. Habían pasado dos largos años desde que había escrito aquellas palabras, no recordaba haber intimado con ningún Niño Elegido hasta tal punto de cerrar los ojos y ver su rostro en mi mente… pero obviamente había habido alguien especial para mí en nuestra aventura.

(Y nos recuerdo allí sentados, observando la luna como si nada importara, cierro los ojos y veo tu rostro, preguntándome si algún día volveremos)

El concierto finalizó con nuestro último tema _With you _y los espectadores se volvieron locos, haciendo vibrar el salón donde nos encontrábamos. Pude ver todo mi club de fans gritándome con pasión, entregándose al máximo. Les dediqué una pequeña reverencia y me di media vuelta para abandonar el escenario.

Llegamos al _Backstage _y encontré a Takeru con una sonrisa, sin dudarlo se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Hermano, ¡ha estado genial!

Yo me limité a dedicarle una media sonrisa. Estaba más que feliz de que Natsuko hubiera dejado venir a Takeru a Odaiba, lo veía unas cuatro veces al año pero tenerlo allí en aquel momento fue un ardiente júbilo. Ahora que mi concierto había terminado pasaríamos juntos las próximas dos semanas, viajando y disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – me preguntó, mostrándose serio de pronto.

- Claro.

Takeru me agarró del brazo y me llevó a la esquina más apartada del _Backstage_, lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos. Tanto secretismo iba a volverme loco.

- Dime.

- Kari me ha mandado un mensaje.

- Ajá – dije al ver que no avanzaba.

- Me ha dicho que dentro de un par de días se reunirán todos los Niños Elegidos para pasar una semana en un chalet de los abuelos de Joe – me informó Takeru -. Al parecer quieren recordar viejos tiempos y… aprovechando que son vacaciones…

- Al grano, T.K.

- ¿Iremos?

- ¿Por qué no íbamos a ir? – pregunté confundido.

- Pensé que como sólo podemos estar dos semanas juntos te molestaría que quisiera que fuéramos con los demás.

Su respuesta me pilló desprevenido. Era cierto que llevaba meses esperando encontrarme con Takeru y que quería pasar con él la mayor cantidad de tiempo que me fuera posible… pero la idea de los Niños Elegidos reunidos para recordar viejos tiempos se me antojaba demasiado irresistible. Llevaba dos años sin saber nada de la mayoría de ellos, únicamente había coincidido alguna que otra vez con Taichi y Joe… no sabía nada de la vida de los demás.

- ¿Quieres ir? – pregunté.

- Sí.

- Entonces iremos.

- ¡Gracias hermano!

___

Llegó el esperado día, el día del reencuentro de los Niños Elegidos. No supe por qué me encontraba más nervioso de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, conducía sin a penas prestar atención a la carretera, Takeru hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta, comentando lo hermoso que sería vernos a todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos. Yo estaba de acuerdo con él, no obstante, no mostraba mis sentimientos con tanto ímpetu como Takeru lo hacía… al fin y al cabo, yo era el frío de los dos, ¿no?

Aparcamos en el lugar acordado, desde allí seguiríamos el coche de Joe hasta un pueblo sin nombre, cerca del mismo Odaiba. Aún mostraba signos de nerviosismo cuando cerré el coche para dirigirme a un grupo de personas que se encontraba reunida en la cera. Respiré hondo y me acerqué con cuidado, a diferencia de Takeru, que prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de los demás.

- ¡Matt! – saludó Taichi acercándose a mí y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Tai – repuse casi con frialdad.

- ¡Matt! – gritó Mimi - ¡Dios mío, estás guapísimo!

En un primer momento me sentí impresionado, no tenía ni idea de que Mimi hubiera vuelto de Estados Unidos para nuestro pequeño reencuentro. Me alegré de verla y de comprobar que seguía igual de inocente e infantil que siempre, por supuesto, no demostré mi entusiasmo.

Fui saludando uno a uno a los demás, Koushiro me recibió con un gran abrazo mientras que Hikari lo hizo con uno tímido. De pronto me di cuenta de que no estábamos todos.

- ¿Dónde está Joe? – pregunté.

- Me dijo que iba a buscar a Sora antes de venir – me informó Koushiro.

¡Dios mío! ¡Sora! Me sentí terriblemente mal por no haberme acordado de ella. ¿Joe la iría a buscar? Me sorprendí a mí mismo molestándome porque nadie me hubiera informado de que estaban juntos. Antes de que pudiera seguir culpándome a mí mismo por mi desconsideración, se oyó una jadeante voz viniendo hacia nosotros.

- ¡Ya estamos! – gritó Joe acercándose - ¡Yamato! – saludó abrazándome con fuerza - ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía!

- Vamos Joe… llámame Matt – dije sin tratar de parecer molesto.

Joe siempre tan correcto, tan firme… aquel muchacho no iba a cambiar.

- ¿Matt? – preguntó una dulce voz desde un segundo plano.

Me volví lentamente y la vi. Sora se alzaba a pocos metros de mí, con el pelo rojizo y largo, sus ojos marrones atravesándome, clavándose en los míos.

- Sora – saludé.

De pronto sentí como si el tiempo se detuviese, como si los demás Niños Elegidos no estuviesen atentos a nuestros actos. Era verdad que jamás había tenido una estrecha relación con Sora, no me llevaba mal con ella y mucho menos la odiaba, simplemente nuestros caminos se habían separado y nuestros pequeños lazos creados en el Mundo Digital se habían roto por completo, aunque no por ello dejé de seguirla menos con la mirada.

Sora se acercó a mí con cuidado y rodeó sus brazos por mi cuello, dándome un tímido abrazo. Yo oculté mi rostro en su pelo y aspiré el maravilloso olor que desprendía: rosas. Sí, Sora Takenouchi siempre había olido de forma exquisita por trabajar en la tienda de flores de su madre… su fragancia era una fusión de flores hermosas. Recordaba que su olor siempre había sido una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella.

- ¡Ya estamos todos! – exclamó Taichi con alegría - ¡Vamos!

Todos asentimos y nos subimos a nuestros respectivos coches, yo no tuve inconveniente en llevar a Izzy mientras que Mimi subía en el coche que compartían Sora y Joe.

- Nadie me había informado de eso… - murmuré para mí mismo.

- ¿Has dicho algo, Matt? – preguntó Koushiro desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Nada, simplemente me sorprende que Sora y Joe estén juntos… no sé… no pegan.

Izzy estalló a carcajadas ante mi comentario, Takeru me miraba con incomprensión desde el asiento trasero.

- ¡Pero si Joe y Sora no están juntos! – exclamó desternillándose de risa.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Claro que no. ¿No te acuerdas de que viven en el mismo edificio?

- Es verdad.

Me golpeé la cabeza con suavidad… era cierto que Joe y Sora vivían en el mismo edificio, al igual que Yolei y Takeru antes de que Natsuko se lo llevara a Francia…

- Espera un momento – dije de pronto -. ¿Y Yolei, Ken, Davis y Cody?

- Ken y Davis se han ido de campamento – informó Takeru, para mi sorpresa -. Creo que Yolei tenía que trabajar en el supermercado de sus padres y Cody…

- Cody tenía que cuidar de su abuelo – completó Izzy.

- ¡Qué informados estáis! – exclamé.

- Nosotros no hemos dejado de vivir aquí, Matt – me recordó Izzy -. Mientras tú has estado viajando por todo Japón con los Lobos Adolescentes nosotros hemos estado siempre aquí, algunos más cerca, otros más lejos… pero siempre hemos mantenido el contacto.

- ¿Entonces para qué habéis hecho este reencuentro? – pregunté, dándome cuenta de que yo era el único que me había alejado de sus vidas, que hasta Takeru, que vivía en Francia, había logrado mantener el contacto con sus amigos.

- Queríamos verte, a ti, a T.K. y a Mimi.

- Vaya – dije sorprendido.

- Yo llevaba tiempo queriendo que nos reuniéramos… ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos – continuó Koushiro -. Pero no me atrevía a proponerlo abiertamente. Si no fuera porque Sora nos propuso reencontrarnos…

- ¿Sora? – interrumpió Takeru.

- Sí, ella deseaba veros más que nadie. Siempre ha tenido contacto con Mimi pero con los hermanos Ishida… bueno, cada uno estáis a lo vuestro.

- Vaya – repetí.

De modo que Sora había sido la principal organizadora del reencuentro… no pude evitar sentirme sorprendido. Sora y yo jamás habíamos tenido una gran relación, jamás había sido como Taichi o Joe para mí, y estaba seguro de que yo para ella tampoco. Aunque no estaba seguro de ello, cuando Sora me había abrazado hacía unos minutos, su fragancia me había devuelto al pasado, al Mundo Digimon, pero no lograba comprender por qué. ¿Tanto contacto habíamos tenido que recordaba su olor?

Conducimos detrás del coche de Joe durante varias horas hasta que llegamos a las montañas. Nos desviamos por una carretera montañosa y aparcamos a la media hora, frente a un chalet de apariencia antigua.

No tardamos mucho en descargar nuestras correspondientes maletas y en dividir las habitaciones libres: Koushiro y yo dormiríamos en una; Taichi, Joe y T.K en otra y, por último, Hikari, Mimi y Sora en otra.

En cuanto nos reunimos todos en el salón del chalet, las risas no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Incluso yo, que no soy muy dado a sonreír, no pude evitar sacar una sonrisa en determinados momentos, era agradable estar todos juntos otra vez, recordando aventuras del Mundo Digital, contando las batallas que ganamos y que estuvimos a punto de perder…

Cenamos y nos sentamos en los tres sofás que formaban un semicírculo. Nuestra primera intención fue poner la televisión, pero nos sentíamos tan cómodos hablando unos con otros que no quisimos estropear el momento con fuentes ajenas.

- ¿Y si hacemos algo todos juntos? – dijo Mimi de pronto.

- ¿Como qué? – inquirió Hikari.

-Podríamos contarnos estos dos años… uno por uno – comentó Sora.

- ¡Sí! – exclamamos los demás.

- ¡Yo empiezo! – se apresuró a decir Mimi – Como ya sabéis, yo me mudé a Estados Unidos hace dos años… allí hice algunos castings y me cogieron para grabar unos anuncios…

- ¿Grabaste anuncios? – inquirió Joe.

- Sí.

- ¿De qué iban? – preguntó Takeru.

- De dentífricos – repuso Mimi casi con vergüenza.

La sala estalló en risas.

- Sí, muy gracioso pero vosotros no habéis salido en la tele y yo sí – dijo ella molesta -. El caso es que me cansé de eso y… bueno, hace un año que estoy estudiando cocina. Mi sueño es abrir una gran tienda de pastelitos…

Todos asentimos en silencio, Taichi y Sora aguantaron un par de carcajadas, teníamos que respetar los sueños de los demás pero era cierto que era gracioso imaginar a la inocente de Mimi dejando a un lado el glamour y cocinando pastas.

- Yo estoy estudiando medicina – prosiguió Joe -. Mi padre quiere que siga los pasos de Shuu, que estudió enfermería… me metí en ello casi por obligación pero he descubierto que realmente me gusta. Algún día, cuando el Mundo Digimon y la Tierra estén comunicados, montaré un hospital allí para poder curar a los digimon heridos.

- Obviamente, yo pienso hacer una ingeniería de informática – continuó Koushiro -. Ya sabéis que todo lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología está hecho para mí… de hecho, comenzaré el año que viene a estudiar la carrera. Mis profesores me han adelantado un curso, mis padres adoptivos están muy orgullosos de mí – añadió con orgullo.

- Yo he repetido – dijo Taichi sonriendo -. Ya sabéis que estudiar nunca ha sido lo mío… todavía tengo dos años para pensar qué quiero hacer, aunque seguramente haré un módulo de algo y me pondré a trabajar pronto. De momento, me gustaría ser jugador profesional de fútbol, Sora sabe que soy muy bueno, ¿verdad?

- No tan bueno como yo – bromeó ella dándole un pequeño codazo.

No pude evitar sonreír. Habían pasado dos años desde nuestra separación, desde que cada uno se fue por su camino, y aún así teníamos los mismos sueños, las mismas habilidades, los mismos objetivos. Sora seguía jugando a fútbol con Taichi, Koushiro continuaba siendo una especie de superdotado, Joe seguía preocupándose por los demás, Taichi continuaba siendo un vago…

Nada había cambiado.

- Yo trabajo a media jornada en la floristería de mi madre – prosiguió Sora -, aunque estudio diseño de moda… algún día me gustaría abrir una tienda de ropa hecha por mí o hacer algún desfile con mis diseños – se ruborizó levemente, lo que me hizo verla más hermosa que nunca -. Sigo jugando al fútbol con Tai pero mi madre me obligó a apuntarme a tenis y bueno… la verdad es que amo ambos deportes.

- Yo me mudé a Francia meses después de que regresáramos del Mundo Digital – comentó Takeru, provocando que se me pusiera la piel de gallina al recordar lo duro que fue la noticia para mí -. Suelo venir un par de veces al año para ver a mi papá y Matt… aún no tengo decidido qué voy a hacer en un futuro, pero me gustaría volver a venir a Odaiba a vivir para estar cerca de vosotros… y tal vez, escribir un libro contando nuestras aventuras.

- Eso es genial, T.K. – lo apoyó Sora.

Takeru se sonrojó levemente y todos miramos a Hikari, a la cual le tocaba continuar con sus propias experiencias.

- Sigo como siempre – aseguró -. Estudio en el mismo instituto que Davis y Ken y… no sé. Tal vez estudie magisterio infantil, amo a los niños.

Todos sonreímos por la dulzura y la simpatía que irradiaba Hikari, definitivamente las cosas no habían cambiado tanto… aun sin saber nada de los demás me dio la sensación de que seguíamos siendo una familia.

Sus miradas se volvieron hacia mí, interrogándome sobre estos dos últimos años.

- Ahora mismo no estoy estudiando nada – dije con tranquilidad -. Llevo un par de meses dedicándome únicamente al grupo de rock que montamos unos amigos y yo a los pocos meses de volver del Mundo Digital…

- ¿Tienes un grupo de rock? – inquirió Mimi eufórica.

- Sí, los Lobos Adolescentes estamos triunfando – aseguré con orgullo mal disimulado -. Hemos estado haciendo giras por todo Japón, hemos hablado con varias discográficas más y nos prometen grandes éxitos…

- ¿Qué instrumento tocas? – volvió a preguntar Mimi.

- El bajo – contestó Sora antes de que yo pudiera contestar.

Nadie pareció hacer demasiado caso a aquel comentario pero yo clavé mis ojos azules en su cada vez más ruborizada cara, ella me miró con disculpa y bajó la cabeza tímidamente.

La vuelta se había completado, pero las preguntas no cesaron.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este cap. :)**

**Matt es el único que se ha aislado de los demás, incluso T.K. y Mimi, que viven a miles de kilómetros de Japón sabían más cosas que él de los demás Niños Elegidos... pero Sora sabe más de Matt de lo que él hubiera podido esperar.**

**¿Por qué le resulta tan familiar el olor a flores de Sora? ¿En quién pensaba cuando escribió la canción de _Both Worlds_?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Un besazoo!**


	2. Beso, Verdad o Atrevimiento

El juego terminó a la de una hora, todos continuamos comentando experiencias sobre nuestra vida, conociéndonos más, llenando el hueco que habían dejado los dos años que pasamos separados.

Nos fuimos a dormir demasiado pronto para mi gusto, Koushiro estaba roque cuando yo todavía no me había puesto ni el pijama. Antes de hacerlo decidí salir a que me diera un poco de aire fresco, con la esperanza de que aclarara mis ideas. Sora sabía más de mí de lo que yo jamás hubiera llegado a pensar… ¿cómo sabía que tocaba el bajo?

Salí al exterior de la casa y observé el cielo estrellado, una especie de _deja-vu _me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Entonces dirigí mi mirada al frente y la vi, vi a Sora sentada de espaldas a mí, contemplando la hermosura infinita del cielo bañado de estrellas.

Y entonces, los recuerdos acudieron a mi mente sin pedir permiso.

_Salí de la tienda de campaña con cierto nerviosismo, sólo llevábamos dos días en el Mundo Digital y yo ya no podía más con mis nervios. Estaba preocupado por Takeru, por su aparente preferencia hacia Taichi, por habernos metido en un mundo que no conocíamos y que nos obligaran a luchar en una guerra que no era nuestra._

_Me senté en el tronco de un árbol, a pocos metros de nuestro campamento improvisado, me senté y contemplé la luna llena que cubría el cielo e, inconscientemente, me sentí más tranquilo. La luna se veía igualmente desde la Tierra que desde aquel extraño mundo y eso me hacía sentir tranquilo._

_- Hola – saludó alguien sentándose a mi lado._

_Me giré para ver quién había sido el incompetente que había osado interrumpir mi tranquilidad y descubrí a Sora Takenouchi. Sin saludar me giré y volví a contemplar el cielo. No me importaba su presencia, de todos los Niños Elegidos era la que menos me molestaba, no era como Mimi o Joe, que eran como hiperactivos, ni como Taichi, que siempre me sacaba de mis casillas. Sora era más como Koushiro y yo, más relajada y tranquila que los demás._

_- ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? – preguntó._

_- No – respondí fríamente._

_- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_Yo volví a mirarla con los ojos como platos, de haber sido cualquier otra persona le habría mandado a la mierda, pero la presencia de Sora extrañamente me gustaba, me hacía sentir confiado y tranquilo, tal y como yo quería sentirme._

_- Me preocupa T.K., su seguridad._

_- Y que sienta afecto por Tai, ¿verdad?_

_De ser otra persona, en aquel momento le habría metido un buen puñetazo por tal falta de consideración. ¿Quién era ella para restregarme por la cara que Takeru prefería a Taichi? No obstante, sabía que Sora no me lo estaba echando en cara, sino que me estaba dando la oportunidad de desahogarme._

_- Sí – reconocí._

_- No te preocupes – me apoyó ella acariciándome suavemente el brazo -. T.K. se siente fascinado por Tai porque él es más activo, más líder. Es totalmente contrario a ti y, como lo único que está acostumbrado a ver es a un chico sobre-protector, admira la fuerza y valentía de Tai. Pero no por eso le prefiere antes que a ti, tú eres su hermano mayor, el que le ha apoyado toda su vida, el que ha estado ahí siempre… no te dará la espalda._

_Yo estaba, cuanto menos, sorprendido. Las palabras de Sora me habían llegado muy hondo y aunque una gran parte me habían molestado (aquellas en las que hablaba de Taichi como el líder, el valiente…) supe que tenía razón._

_Una media sonrisa me salió del alma._

_- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – inquirí recordando que ella tampoco podía dormir._

_- Sé que soy la mayor de las chicas y tengo que ser valiente – contestó cabizbaja -. Pero tengo miedo… me asusta este mundo tan desconocido. Siento que es mi deber proteger a los más pequeños… así como T.K., Izzy y Mimi. Todos estamos volcados en ellos pero…_

_- Pero nadie se preocupa por ti, ¿no es eso?_

_- Sí – afirmó ruborizada._

_- No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti – le aseguré rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo -. No dejaré que nada te pase._

_- Gracias – susurró ella._

_Acto seguido, Sora me besó la mejilla, llenando mis pulmones de un olor a rosas exquisito y tranquilizante, llenándome de paz y calma. Sora apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y así, los dos abrazados, contemplamos el cielo estrellado del Mundo Digital._

Sacudí la cabeza, más que impresionado de que aquel recuerdo hubiera inundado mi mente. Entonces comprendí muchas cosas, comprendí que sí había mantenido una relación estrecha con Sora en nuestra estancia en el Mundo Digimon. Cierto era que no era una relación tan abierta y corriente como podía serlo con Koushiro, Taichi o Joe, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una relación sólida, firme e inquebrantable. Lo que con otras personas hubiera compartido con palabras, con Sora el silencio hablaba por si sólo.

La luna llena de aquel extraño mundo nos había unido, estrechando lazos tan fuertes como tiras de metal.

Mientras me acercaba a Sora recordé vagamente que todas y cada una de las noches que había pasado en el Mundo Digital, había contemplado la luna junto a Sora, y, en aquellas ocasiones en las que habíamos estado separados, observaba el cielo sabiendo que Sora, estuviera donde estuviera, vería el mismo cielo que yo. Y aquello, curiosamente, me daba fuerzas para continuar.

Y fue en aquel momento, cuando me senté a su lado y me miró con intensidad mientras aspiraba la fragancia que irradiaba de ella, cuando supe a quién iba dirigida la canción de _Both worlds_, a los Niños Elegidos, estaba claro. Pero, en especial, a Sora.

- ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

- Me gusta observar la luna antes de acostarme – contestó con una sonrisa -. Me trae buenos recuerdos.

Sin poder decir otra cosa, me sonrojé. Ella también se acordaba de nuestras vistas al cielo en el Mundo Digital, ella también recordaba nuestra amistad. Permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos, uno al lado del otro, contemplando las estrellas que brillaban sobre nosotros.

De pronto, Sora comenzó a tatarear una melodía e inmediatamente la reconocí.

- ¿_Both worlds_?

- Sí – asintió ruborizada, más hermosa que nunca.

- Conocías el grupo de los Lobos Adolescentes, ¿verdad? Por eso sabes que toco el bajo.

- Hace un año y pico, una amiga me dejó vuestro primer CD, no tenía ni idea de quién era el que cantaba, ni siquiera los nombres de los integrantes del grupo – explicó mirándome a los ojos -. Pero me sentí identificada con algunas letras, como la de _Both worlds_, y, hace unos meses, fui a uno de vuestros conciertos en Odaiba.

- ¿Viniste al concierto? – inquirí sorprendido.

- Sí, fue ahí cuando te vi tocando el bajo. Mi amiga no se lo creía cuando le dije que te conocía…

- ¿Por qué no viniste a verme? Podías haber venido al _backstage_…

- Y fui – aseguró ella -. Al terminar el concierto, fui a la parte trasera, no sé por qué… tal vez tenía la intención de hablar contigo, de darte un fuerte abrazo y recordar viejos tiempos pero… me acobardé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Había centenas de personas en la puerta del _backstage_, muchas gritaban tu nombre, con pancartas y camisetas con tu foto… era imposible que me vieras y, aunque lo hicieras, tenía miedo de que te hubieras olvidado de mí…

Yo agaché la cabeza, había olvidado a Sora durante aquellos dos años que habíamos pasado separados. No me había acordado de ella hasta que Koushiro la había mencionado, pero recordé también la cantidad de emociones que me había transmitido aquella misma mañana, cuando la había abrazado, la cantidad de recuerdos retenidos que había liberado.

- Te hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte, Sora – aseguré.

Ella sonrió y me besó en la mejilla, como aquella primera vez en el Mundo Digital, luego apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la rodeé con mi brazo. Juntos permanecimos en silencio observando el cielo, como siempre habíamos hecho, como si volviéramos a ser niños…

____

Los días pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, aunque por ello no dejaban de ser más y más especiales. El reencuentro de los Niños Elegidos estaba siendo un éxito total, al menos para mí, ya que me estaba brindando la oportunidad no sólo de conocer mejor a mis viejos amigos, sino de embriagarme de sus habilidades y especialidades.

Con Sora compartía cada noche en el jardín, me sentaba junto a ella y juntos contemplábamos las estrellas. Como siempre, como nunca. A veces hablábamos, nos contábamos nuestras vidas de una forma más íntima a la de cada noche en los sofás. Otras veces simplemente permanecíamos en silencio, llenado únicamente por nuestras respiraciones. Era curioso porque, aunque yo no fuera demasiado perceptivo para aquel tipo de cosas, me daba la sensación de que Sora me ocultaba algo. Tal vez fuera por la forma en la que hacía como que iba a hablar. O tal vez no fueran más que imaginaciones mías.

Aprendí también a embriagarme de la sinceridad y bondad infinita de Joe, el cual me enseñó algunos trucos de primeros auxilios, para futuros accidentes; de Koushiro aprendí una cantidad de tecnología, me enseñó a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera pensado que podría hacer; Hikari nos embriagaba a todos con su dulzura infinita, la cual la mayoría del tiempo iba dirigida a Takeru; me contagié de la pereza natural de Taichi, tumbándome a su lado en el césped mientras hablábamos de los años sin contacto; con Mimi aprendí a cocinar lo básico, de nuevo para casos futuros; y Takeru, simplemente su presencia me embriagaba.

Cada día jugábamos al fútbol en el inmenso jardín del chalet de Joe (todos menos Hikari y Mimi), pude comprobar lo mucho que había mejorado Taichi en aquel deporte, al igual que Sora, que no se quedaba muy por detrás del más descarado de los Niños Elegidos. Cada noche, como la primera, nos sentábamos en aquellos tres sofás y continuábamos hablando de nuestras cosas, contándonos experiencias, animándonos unos a otros cuando hacía falta y riendo las gracias de los demás.

Llegó, para nuestra sorpresa y mi decepción, la última noche del reencuentro de los Niños Elegidos. Aún no podía creerme que hubieran pasado cinco días desde que habíamos llegado, rechazaba la idea de alejarme de ellos una vez más, de volverlos a perder. Y sobretodo y, aunque yo no lo reconociera ni siquiera para mí mismo, me negaba a perder aquellas noches con Sora. Aquella tranquilidad que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca, aquella certeza de saber que no estaba vacío por dentro, tal y como había creído durante los dieciocho largos años de mi vida.

El salón permaneció en un inusitado silencio.

- No quiero irme – lloriqueó Mimi.

- Yo tampoco – admitió Takeru, mirando con poco disimulo a Hikari.

- Oh, vamos… es nuestra última noche – apuntó Sora -. No podemos ponernos tristes, si algo debemos disfrutarla como nunca.

- Podríamos jugar a Beso, Verdad o Atrevimiento – propuso Hikari.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la cara de asombro de Taichi ante tales palabras, podía leer su pensamiento de hermano mayor dolido "mi Kari está creciendo…"

- ¿Cómo se juega? – preguntó inocentemente Mimi.

Todos la miramos con asombro. ¿Podía haber alguien en la faz de la tierra que no supiera cómo se jugaba a aquel juego?

- Nos ponemos en círculo y cada persona va eligiendo entre Beso, Verdad o Atrevimiento – explicó Koushiro.

- Si eliges Beso, el de tu izquierda debe elegir a quién besas – continuó Sora.

- Si eliges Verdad, el de tu izquierda deberá hacerte una pregunta a la que deberás responder con la verdad – ayudó Taichi.

- Y si eliges Atrevimiento, el de tu izquierda te pondrá una prueba que deberás de superar – terminé yo.

- Parece fácil – comentó Mimi con una infantil sonrisa.

- Podríamos hacerlo más divertido – sugirió Hikari -. Podríamos girar una botella en lugar de ir en orden.

- Así dejaríamos que el azar decidiera por nosotros – apoyó Sora.

- También podríamos… - vaciló Hikari mirando a Taichi con disculpa – beber.

- ¿Beber? – inquirió Tai con inocencia - ¿Beber?… ¿Coca-cola y así?

- Alcohol, Tai – le comuniqué -. Beber alcohol.

Una vez más pude ver el rostro de desconcierto de mi amigo, esta vez su boca se abrió de tal modo que todos nos vimos obligados a reír.

- Joe, ¿qué tienes por ahí? – preguntó Takeru.

- Veamos… dos botellas de vodca, una de ginebra y otra de tequila. Suficiente, ¿no?

- ¡Claro! – respondimos algunos al unísono.

Comenzamos a beber sin movernos del sitio, fulminándonos la primera botella de vodca en menos de diez minutos. Luego todos nos pasamos al suelo del salón, colocándonos en círculo alrededor de la botella vacía. Hikari, que había sido la que había propuesto el juego, giró por primera vez la botella, la cual se paró frente a Joe.

- Atrevimiento – titubeó él, visiblemente nervioso.

- Está bien – dijo Hikari -. Mmm… ve a nuestra habitación y ponte la ropa más sexy que veas.

- ¿De chica?

- Claro – sonrió Kari.

Todos comenzamos a reír como locos mientras veíamos a Joe dirigirse a la habitación de las chicas. Aquello no fue nada comparado con lo que reímos cuando lo vimos aparecer por el pasillo, con una mini falda negra, unas botas por debajo de las rodillas y una camiseta ajustada rosa.

- Haz un pase de modelos – le instó Sora, al borde de las lágrimas acumuladas por la risa.

- Esto ya es pasarse de la raya… - murmuró Joe antes de cumplir las órdenes de su amiga -. Ya está, ¿contentos? ¿Puedo cambiarme ya?

- No, claro que no. Tienes que quedarte toda la noche con el conjunto – río Hikari.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Son las reglas, Joe – apoyé.

Se sentó en su sitio visiblemente molesto por nuestras risas y por aquella mini falda. Cogió la botella de ginebra, la abrió y pegó un buen trago antes de girar la botella del suelo. Ésta se detuvo entre Koushiro y Mimi, tras un pequeño debate, decidimos que la botella apuntaba más a Izzy, por lo que éste tuvo que decidir.

- Verdad.

- ¿Es verdad que… has tenido fantasías sexuales con más de una persona de esta habitación? – preguntó Joe con malicia.

Si las miradas matasen, Koushiro habría fulminado a Joe en menos de dos segundos. Le arrancó la botella de ginebra de las manos y, tras beber un par de tragos, respondió:

- Es verdad.

Todos lanzamos muestras de asombros, Izzy, nuestro pequeño Izzy teniendo fantasías sexuales con alguna de las chicas… o chicos tal vez. Yo no sabía, de todas formas, no me importaba. Koushiro siempre iba a ser mi amigo, le atrajera quien le atrajese.

Definitivamente, había sido una buena idea incorporar el alcohol al juego, de otra manera no nos hubiéramos atrevido a confesar aquel tipo de cosas.

Koushiro giró la botella, esta vez, Sora fue la elegida.

- Beso.

- Tai – decidió Izzy.

- ¿Con Taichi? – inquirió Sora.

- Ajá.

Sora, resignada, se adelantó hasta el centro del círculo, Taichi hizo lo suyo propio. Me sorprendí a mi mismo apretando los puños, incómodo con la situación. Sora se acercó a Tai y colocó sus labios sobre los de él, dándole un pequeño y delicado beso, luego se separó.

- Eh, eh, eh. ¿A dónde vas? – la detuvo Koushiro.

- A mi lugar – repuso Sora.

- No, no. El beso debe durar cinco segundos, y tiene que ser con lengua.

- Izzy, ¿qué te he hecho yo? – suplicó Sora.

- Son las reglas – coincidió Joe.

Sora, esta vez más resignada que la anterior, se volvió a acercar a Taichi.

- Vamos, Sorita, si en el fondo lo estás deseando – bromeó él.

- Cállate y no te enamores de mí cuando esto acabe – contraatacó Sora.

Me sorprendió un fuerte dolor en las palmas de la mano, abandoné un momento la vista al frente para darme cuenta de que estaba apretando tanto los puños que me estaba clavando las pocas uñas que tenía en las palmas. Cuando volví la vista al frente sólo vi a Sora y Tai dirigiéndose a sus respectivos asientos.

Mi pesadilla personal e incomprensible había terminado.

Sora giró la botella y dio a parar en Taichi.

- Oh, mi venganza – bromeó Sora.

- Atrevimiento.

- Desnúdate, Tai. Vas a pasar toda la noche en calzoncillos, espero que no te resfríes.

Taichi sonrió.

- Si lo que querías eras verme en calzoncillos, Sora, no tenías que haber montado este circo – dijo mientras se desvestía -. Sólo tenías que habérmelo pedido.

- Capullo – sonrió ella.

Sin comprender por qué, ya no me sentía tan incómodo como antes. Tal vez fuera por el alcohol inundándome por dentro, o porque podía ver con claridad que Sora y Tai bromeaban dejándose llevar por su bonita amistad. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de mí ser me resultaba difícil pensar que verdaderamente Sora quería ver a Taichi en ropa interior… aunque era algo que no pensaba admitir, por supuesto.

- Verdad – se atrevió Takeru cuando Tai giró la botella.

- ¿Es verdad que… sientes algo por una de las personas que estamos en esta sala? – preguntó con cierta malicia también.

Takeru comenzó a ponerse rojo, dirigió una rápida y veloz mirada a Hikari y después asintió.

- Sí.

Me sentía ciertamente estúpido, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera advertido antes los sentimientos de mi propio hermano por Hikari? En aquel momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había perdido en aquellos dos años, de que incluso Taichi, que tampoco había mantenido el contacto con Takeru, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y conocía más cosas de mi propio hermano que yo mismo.

¿Qué me había ocurrido en aquellos dos años? ¿Por qué me había aislado tanto de la vida de los Niños Elegidos?

- Matt – oí que me llamaba Sora.

- ¿Qué?

- Te toca, hermano – respondió Takeru. Y, efectivamente, la botella me apuntaba directamente.

- Beso.

- Te reto a que beses a Mimi.

Ciertamente me sentí decepcionado, ¿Mimi? Era obvio que no me mandaría besar a Hikari si él sentía algo por ella… pero ¿Mimi? ¿Por qué no me había mandado a besar a… Sora? Dios mío, ¿por qué prefería besar a Sora antes que a Mimi? ¿Qué diferencia podía haber para mí? Sólo era un juego…

Me acerqué a Mimi y la besé casi sin darme cuenta. Sus labios me resultaron indiferentes, su lengua correteando por mi boca era simplemente aburrido. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Sora ni siquiera miraba, había encontrado particularmente interesante un cordón de sus zapatillas de deporte y lo miraba como si fuera lo único que hubiera en la habitación. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

Me separé de Mimi cuando conté los cinco segundos mentales y me senté en mi asiento, giré la botella, y Joe volvió a ser el elegido.

- Verdad.

- ¿Es verdad que… una vez te measte encima en el Mundo Digital? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar. Recordaba aquel preciso día porque yo estaba con él, prometí que no diría nada a nadie pero en aquel momento… ¿qué más daba?

- Sí – sonrió Joe -. Sí, recuerdo que me lo hice encima cuando vi a Leomon frente a mí.

Todos asentimos en comprensión. Cuando no estás acostumbrado a ver poderosos digimon… Leomon te aterra sin que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo. Giró la botella, el rostro de Mimi quedó iluminado.

- ¡Por fin! Atrevimiento.

- Representa tu anuncio de dentífrico – respondió Joe sin vacilar.

Si ver a Joe vestido de mujer había sido un auténtico show, la representación de Mimi de su anuncio americano fue la bomba. Todos nos desperdigamos por el suelo, riéndonos como locos.

Cuando nos hubimos serenado, giró la botella y ésta se detuvo frente a Sora.

- Verdad.

- ¿Es verdad que llevas años enamorada de una de las personas de esta sala? – preguntó Mimi con malicia.

Sora la fulminó con la mirada y yo me sentí extraño. ¿Sora enamorada desde hacía años? ¿De quién podía ser? Yo estaba descartado, hacía años que no sabía nada de ella, Takeru también descartado ya que había estado en Francia. ¿Taichi? ¿Joe? ¿Koushiro?

- Sí - contestó ella.

Un nudo se me formó en el estómago, cosa totalmente incomprensible.

- Beso – respondió Hikari, a la cual la botella había elegido para ser su próxima víctima.

- Besa a T.K. – declaró Sora, mirándola con un significado que se me escapaba.

Hikari le respondió a aquella mirada con otra con la misma intensidad, como agradeciéndole la oportunidad. Takeru y ella se acercaron sin vacilar y juntaron sus labios. El beso que se dieron fue tierno, dulce, lleno de pasión y deseo, un verdadero beso, con verdaderos sentimientos. Y en aquel momento, quise que algún día alguien me besara con aquel amor que ellos compartían y supe que el sentimiento que los unía era puro y brillante. Al parecer todos nos dimos cuenta de ello, ya que prolongamos aquel beso durante diez segundos más, esperando a que ellos se dieran cuenta de que debíamos continuar con el juego.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban totalmente ruborizados, lo que les hizo verse más hermosos, más tiernos si cabía.

Hikari giró la botella, cuya punta fue a para a mí.

- Atrevimiento.

Lo que yo no podía imaginar era que, tras aquella prueba que Hikari me pondría, ya nada sería igual para mí.

_____________________

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ^^**

**Matt recuerda los lazos amistosos que trazó con Sora en el Mundo Digital, por lo que puede explicar ya muchas cosas. Sin embargo sigue confundido por la cantidad de sucesos y vidas que se ha estado perdiendo en aquellos dos años de ausencia, no tardará en recordar qué fue lo que le alejó de los demás Niños Elegidos de esa manera tan brusca.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me habéis escrito hasta ahora, espero que ahora sean muchos más :)**

**Un beso enormee!**


	3. Regreso al Mundo Digital

**Hola! Tercer capítulo de esta emocionante historia...**

**_El juego continúa..._**

**_____________________**

Hikari me miró con expresión pensativa, dirigió una mirada al resto del círculo y posó sus ojos un breve instante más en Sora, lo que pareció darle el coraje de continuar.

- Está bien. Te vendaremos los ojos y yo mandaré a dos personas para que te besen – explicó con un brillo en los ojos que no logré entender -. Luego tendrás que decir cuál de los dos besos te ha gustado más.

Hubiera podido esperar cualquier otro reto de Hikari menos aquel. No parecía tan complicado.

- Está bien. ¿No podrán besarme chicos también no? – pregunté queriendo asegurarme.

- Claro, yo puedo mandar que te bese quien yo quiera y tendrá que ser un beso de diez segundos como mínimo. Y con lengua.

Vale, ahí mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Tenía descartados a Taichi y Takeru, por ser el hermano y el amor, respectivamente, de Hikari. También desechaba la idea de que ella se mandara besarme. Joe, Koushiro, Mimi y Sora. Obviamente, prefería a Sora y a Mimi… ¿qué ocurría si Joe me besaba? ¿O Izzy? ¿Y si luego decía que su beso era el que más me había gustado?

Comencé a arrepentirme de decir Atrevimiento, comencé a darme cuenta de que Hikari no era tan inocente como yo la había creído.

Takeru se acercó a mí y me vendó los ojos con el primer pañuelo que encontró.

- ¿Ves algo?

- No.

La habitación tendió al silencio. Pronto comprobé cómo un cuerpo se acercaba a mí de manera cautelosa y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Aquellos diez segundos se me hicieron eternos mientras la lengua de aquella persona desconocida jugaba en mi boca. Reconocía vagamente aquella forma de besar y recé para que fuera Mimi quien lo estuviera haciendo, ya que movía sus labios contra los míos de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho hacía unos minutos. Pero era difícil estar seguro, la venda nublaba mis sentidos, ponía mi mente a trabajar como una locomotora, haciéndola formular intuiciones tal vez desorbitadas.

La figura se alejó de mí y, a los pocos segundos, otra apareció frente a mí, podía sentirlo, podía ver su silueta a través de la venda. Quién fuera… eso ya no lo sabía. Aquella persona posó su mano en mi rostro con tanta delicadeza que me dio hasta temor, ¿y si eran Koushiro o Joe? Pero no, no podía ser, aquellas caricias que me proporcionaban debían ser de mujer, debía ser… ¿Sora?

Sentí un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza cuando sentí unos labios en mi cuello, me besaban brevemente por distintos puntos de éste, haciéndome subir al cielo y caer de golpe cuando los labios de aquella persona se separaban de mi piel.

- ¿Eso vale? – preguntó Taichi en algún lugar lejano.

- Sí – repuso Hikari.

Yo, ajeno a todo lo demás, me abandoné a las caricias que me proporcionaba la persona que me besaba con aquella dulzura infinita. Sentí otro estremecimiento cuando sentí sus labios tomando los míos de forma suave, como temiendo hacerme daño, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mi rostro entre sus manos. Un olor familiar llegó a mis fosas nasales en cuanto lo hizo, el olor a rosas frescas, a flores silvestres… Sora…

Ella profundizó su beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca con lentitud, como pidiéndome permiso, e inspeccionó cada rincón de mi boca, jugando con mi lengua, que de pronto había cobrado vida también, produciendo un mayor énfasis en el beso. Había besado a muchas chicas, pero ningún beso había sido como aquel, sentimientos desconocidos comenzaron a florecer en mí, haciéndome sentir vivo por dentro, lleno en mi plenitud.

Los diez segundos pasaron con extremada rapidez, tanta que, cuando Sora se fue a apartar de mí, levanté mis manos en un estímulo inconsciente y sujeté su rostro para que continuara besándome. Había descubierto el cielo en los besos de Sora y no quería que aquella sensación terminara jamás. Ella, gustosa y divertida, me siguió el juego y me besó con verdadera pasión, introduciendo en mí no sólo su lengua, sino todos aquellos sentimientos que siempre había creído que jamás podría sentir.

- Matt, no puedes tocarla – me advirtió Hikari.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a soltarla? Si apartaba mis manos de su rostro Sora se apartaría de mí y en aquel momento me di cuenta de que jamás querría apartarme de ella. De que quería estar con ella siempre, disfrutando de su compañía, besándola como nunca, dejando que me hiciera suyo, me llenara de sentimientos puros y me hiciera feliz… tan sólo con ella.

- Matt… - gruñó Hikari, comenzando a enfadarse.

Solté con lentitud las manos y las bajé con cuidado pero, para mi sorpresa, Sora no se detuvo, sino que continuó moviendo sus labios contra los míos, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca con una naturalidad sobrenatural, encajando tan perfectamente como un cubo de Rubik resuelto.

- ¡Oye! ¡S…! ¡Os estoy hablando! – gritó Hikari, hablando deprisa para cubrir el error que había tenido llamando a la muchacha por su nombre.

Sora se apartó de mí lentamente y, justo antes de volverse a su asiento, posó sus labios sobre los míos una vez más, como signo de despedida. Supe cuándo se hubo sentado cuando Takeru me ayudó a quitarme la venda. Dirigí una mirada al círculo y comprobé que tanto Sora como Mimi estaban ruborizadas en su totalidad, al igual que Hikari pero, suponía que ella por el enfado más que por el hecho de haberme besado.

- Bueno, ¿qué beso te ha gustado más? – preguntó Kari.

- El segundo – respondí inmediatamente -. Y debo agregar que ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

Todos rieron algo nerviosos, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Sora completamente colorada, bajando la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente. Si alguna vez me había parecido ver a Sora hermosa… aquella imagen permanecería grabada en mi corazón para siempre porque Sora simplemente era sobrehumana, su belleza llegaba a todos los rincones de aquella habitación, cegándome completamente.

- Ya no quiero jugar más – refunfuñó Mimi.

- Sí, creo que va siendo hora de irse a la cama – coincidió Joe.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios y, como siempre, antes de que me pusiera el pijama, Koushiro ya estaba roncando. Sonreí para mis adentros, me desvestí, me adjudiqué una camiseta cualquiera y unos shorts y me dirigí al exterior del cuarto, con intención de reunirme en el jardín con Sora por última vez.

Irrumpí en el salón sin la menor consideración creyendo que, como siempre, estaría vacía. Descubrir allí a Takeru y Hikari en pijama besándose dulcemente en el sofá me pilló desprevenido, durante unos instantes observé aquel amor inocente que compartían, sintiéndome maravillado y al mismo tiempo celoso por aquellos hermosos sentimientos.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención.

- Hola hermano – saludó Takeru con una sonrisa cuando me vio.

- Hola, Matt – saludó Hikari a su lado, completamente ruborizada.

- Buenas noches, pareja.

Sin tratar de ocuparles demasiado, me dirigí al jardín pensando en cómo se tomaría Taichi aquella relación. Mi mente quedó absorta cuando observé a Sora de espaldas sentada en la hierba. Me acerqué a ella y cuando clavó su mirada en mí, pude comprobar que aún estaba sonrojada. No pude evitar desviar la mirada a su diminuto pijama que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación… a aquellas alturas era incoherente negar que sentía algo por Sora, algo que jamás me había permitido sentir.

- Buenas noches – saludó tímida.

- ¿Has sido tú, verdad? – pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Has sido tú la que me ha besado, ¿no es así?

Sora desvió la mirada al cielo, la sangre se agrupaba en sus mejillas con cada segundo que pasaba, haciéndola parecer un verdadero ángel.

- Podía haber sido cualquiera – murmuró.

- Pero sólo tú hueles a rosas – apunté -. Sólo tú habrías sido capaz de besarme con esa dulzura…

Cuando quise darme cuenta nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tal vez demasiado lejos para mi gusto. Podía sentir su pausada respiración, su olor a flores más fuerte que nunca, inundándome por dentro, agitando mis sentidos. Entonces supe que estaba perdido, que mi corazón sangraba por ella y por sus besos, que ansiaba tenerla más cerca de lo que jamás había estado alguien de mí, quería pegarla a mí y no soltarla jamás.

De pronto el suelo tembló como si de un terremoto se tratase, Sora se sobresaltó y pegó un grito cuando dirigió su vista al cielo. Seguí el rastro de su mirada y advertí lo que tanto temor le había producido: una inmensa brecha en el cielo, la brecha ínter dimensional que tan bien conocía, la brecha que unía la Tierra con el Mundo Digimon. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Genai no había contactado con nosotros… aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

Tan pronto como advertí aquello, un fuerte viento comenzó a producirse desde el cielo, como un tornado succionador, una aspiradora en grandes dimensiones. Sujeté a Sora con todas mis fuerzas y la llevé contra el primer árbol que me encontré, abrazándola contra el tronco, impidiendo que el viento nos llevara al Mundo Digital.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Matt? – preguntó Sora, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido del viento.

- Creo que tiene que ver con el Mundo Digital.

Ella se abrazó a mí como si fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo y, de repente, olvidé dónde estábamos y qué estaba ocurriendo. Sólo podía pensar en los brazos de Sora rodeándome con fuerza, mientras me miraba con intensidad y una comprensión fuera de aquel mundo.

Los gritos provenientes de otros lugares del jardín nos distrajeron. Los demás Niños Elegidos (aún con sus pijamas) estaban siendo arrastrados por el fuerte viento huracanado. Con impotencia observamos cómo trataban de sujetarse a lo más cercano, incluso a abrazarse entre ellos con fuerza, con tal de no sucumbir a los deseos de aquel aire sobrenatural. No obstante, sus intentos fueron fallidos, ya que uno por uno, fueron succionados por la brecha.

Lo último que puedo recordar de aquel momento fue mi cuerpo despegándose del de Sora, sus gritos desesperados, su mano soltándose de la mía, mi cuerpo casi inconsciente volando hacia la brecha. Mi último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia fue dónde estarían Sora y los demás.

____

Me desperté en aquel bosque tan conocido para mí, aquel bosque al que jamás pensé que regresaría. El bosque que vimos por primera vez cuando fuimos abducidos por el Mundo Digimon. La diferencia es que aquella vez estaba sólo, completamente sólo con mi sombra. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar, sintiéndome impotente, deseando encontrar a los demás, deseando encontrar a Sora, a Takeru, a Genai… a alguien que supiera explicarme qué estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Gabumon! – gritaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo - ¡Sora! ¡T.K.!

Caminé, caminé durante horas con la única intención de encontrarles, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desfallecer. Estaba, cuanto menos, extrañado. Llevaba horas andando y no había visto ni a un solo digimon. Era normal que ciertas especies se escondieran tras mi llegada, pero el pensar que no había ningún digimon volador ni terrenal por allí me alarmaba. Era como si se hubieran desvanecido, como si hubieran desaparecido de pronto. El big bang del Mundo Digital. Puse la mente en blanco, recordándome a mí mismo que mis amigos podían estar en peligro. La sola idea de que alguno de ellos pudiera estar dañado me produjo un escalofrío.

- Sora… - susurré inconscientemente.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer decidí que era hora de detenerme. Para mi desgracia, descubrí que estaba en el mismo punto en el que había comenzado.

"Genial" pensé "He estado todo el día dando vueltas en círculo".

Arranqué algunas ramas de los árboles y hice un buen fuego, si alguien estuviera cerca de mí, al menos podría verlo. Robé algunos frutos de otros árboles y comí a gusto, satisfecho por recordar qué frutos eran comestibles y cuales no. Me apoyé en un tronco caído mientras saboreaba mi escasa comida y observé la luna con detenimiento. Inconscientemente mi menté me trajo el recuerdo de Sora, de las noches que pasábamos viendo la luna. Y supe que, en algún lugar, tal vez lejos, tal vez cerca, ella estaría observando la misma luna que yo y, probablemente, estuviera pensando en mí.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a preguntarme una vez más por qué me había alejado tanto de los Niños Elegidos. Era curioso que no hubiera querido saber nada de ellos después de aquellas increíbles aventuras, y lo más curioso de todo era, sin duda, que no hubiera recordado a Sora durante aquellos dos años. Ella había sido un gran apoyo para mí, una gran amistad… ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera recordado aquello?

Los recuerdos acudieron a mi mente como respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

_Sólo habían pasado tres meses desde nuestra aventura en el Mundo Digital. Estaba emocionado porque acabábamos de formar el grupo de _Lobos Adolescentes_ y por fin tenía la oportunidad de dedicarme a aquello que realmente me gustaba: la música, el bajo. Era nuestra oportunidad de triunfar, necesitábamos una canción fuerte que se hiciera sonar para atraer la atención de las discográficas. Y sólo pensar en Sora me había inspirado para componer._

_Escribía rápido sobre el papel, cargándome de sentimientos y emociones. Sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. Yo siempre había sido frío e insensible, pero mi relación en el Mundo Digimon con Sora había sido tan cálida y cercana que había abierto en mí nuevas puertas, descubriendo que realmente era capaz de sentir algo._

_- Aquí está – anuncié con orgullo levantando el papel que contenía la letra que titulé "Both Worlds"._

_Tocaron la puerta de mi dormitorio. Papá entró con una expresión inescrutable._

_- Yamato, vístete. Hemos quedado con Natsuko y Takeru para comer – me informó e, inmediatamente después, cerró la puerta._

_Me quedé estático. ¿Los cuatro comiendo juntos como una familia normal? De pronto el rostro se me iluminó, tal vez papá y mamá habían pensado en volver a estar juntos, tal vez podría vivir con Takeru para siempre y no tener que volver a separarme de él. Mi esperanza creció en aquel pequeño corazón de niño, ilusiones y sueños se agrupaban por igual en mi interior, llenándome de paz por dentro, descubriendo que no todo tenía por qué ir mal, que siempre podían suceder cosas buenas._

_Guardé la letra de la canción en un cajón y me vestí a toda velocidad, peinándome excesivamente con la intención de dar buena impresión a mamá y Takeru, como si aquello fuera a dar más posibilidades de que mis padres volvieran a querer formar una familia juntos._

_Me monté emocionado en el coche y nos dirigimos a un restaurante cuyo nombre no recuerdo y jamás querré recordar. Takeru y mamá esperaban en una mesa redonda, yo caminaba con una profunda sonrisa (acto inusual en mí) que se desvaneció en cuanto vi los rostros de mi hermano y mi madre. T.K. tenía los ojos llorosos, su expresión era de profunda tristeza, ni siquiera se atrevió a sujetarme la mirada más de un par de segundos. La expresión de Natsuko era como la de papá, inescrutable, impasible._

_Supe inmediatamente que mis cavilaciones habían sido erróneas._

_- Hola, Yamato – saludó mamá tratando de sonar amable._

_- Hola – saludé por educación, frío como siempre lo había sido desde que se les ocurrió la genial idea de apartar a Takeru de mi lado._

_- Sentaos – ofreció Natsuko._

_Papá y yo obedecimos. Tan pronto como me senté, crucé los brazos sobre mi regazo, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso la situación, tanto silencio, tantos rostros de recelo entre mis padres, tantas miradas asesinas…_

_- ¿Alguien va a explicarme qué pasa? – pregunté, comenzando a hartarme._

_Papá y mamá se dirigieron una mirada que me pareció que duraba horas, Takeru mantenía la mirada baja. Entre arrepentido y desolado. Tal vez fuera una especie de cámara oculta, mi esperanza e imaginación de niño daba para mucho. En la parte más profunda de mí ser seguía esperando que me dijeran que iban a volver a estar juntos. Finalmente, fue mi madre la rompió el sobrecogedor silencio._

_- Nos vamos._

_- ¿A dónde? – pregunté sin entender._

_- A Francia._

_- ¿Quiénes?_

_- Takeru y yo._

_- ¿De vacaciones?_

_- No, Yamato. Nos vamos para no volver._

_Aquellas cinco palabras quedaron grabadas en mi corazón para siempre, clavándoseme como un puñal directo al corazón. "Nos vamos para no volver". Mi inocencia y con ella todos mis sentimientos positivos, desaparecieron._

_- No es verdad – dije más para mí mismo que para mamá._

_- Lo es, Matt. Takeru y yo nos vamos._

_- ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No puedes llevártelo! – estallé._

_- Yo tengo la custodia de Takeru – continuó mi madre con tranquilidad -. Ya tienes dieciséis años, Yamato, tienes que comprender que puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera… he conocido a alguien en Francia y me da igual cómo te pongas porque voy a ir a vivir con él._

_Aquel momento fue crucial en mi vida, toda la frialdad, la desesperanza y el odio se agruparon en mi interior, hecho que me marcaría para toda la vida. Fue como una explosión, un estallido del corazón, sonando e hiriendo tanto que comencé a llorar desesperado. Había estado cinco años sin Takeru, viéndole una única vez por semana. Podía jurar que en el momento en el que le veía el rostro se me iluminaba, aquel momento que compartía con mi hermano era el más hermoso y esperado de toda la semana… y ahora Natsuko quería arrebatarme aquel regalo de Dios._

_- ¿Y tú, T.K.? – pregunté rabioso, levantándome del asiento y llamando la atención de todo el restaurante - ¿Tú no dices nada?_

_Takeru bajó la cabeza, visiblemente entristecido._

_- ¿Y tú, papá? ¿De nada sirve tu palabra?_

_- Debes dejarlos marchar, Yamato. Natsuko desea irse con su prometido… - comenzó mi padre._

_- ¿¡Y T.K.!? ¿¡Es que no te importa mi hermano!?_

_- ¡Claro que me importa! – gritó papá alzando el tono -. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…_

_No pude soportar la presión, la sensación de claustrofobia en aquel restaurante. Tiré la silla al suelo con rabia y salí de aquel lugar a grandes zancadas, tratando así de alejarme del dolor que sentía por dentro. Estaba totalmente perdido._

Volví en mí de pronto, habiendo liberado aquellos recuerdos retenidos por tanto tiempo. Definitivamente, mi vida la habían marcado una serie de sucesos extravagantes y dolorosos… tal vez eso explicara por qué me sentía tan insensible, tan frío y calculador. Tan incapaz de tener sentimientos positivos.

Recordé que, tras aquel día, comencé a verlo todo gris, alejándome de lo bonito que había en mi vida, como lo era la aventura en el Mundo Digimon y Sora y los sentimientos que había introducido en mí. Me deshice de ello con una facilidad asombrosa, tirando mis recuerdos por el retrete, quemándolos hasta que ya no quedaran nada de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, más adelante sólo me traerían decepciones.

Entonces recordé también haber abierto aquel cajón un año después y haberme encontrado aquel viejo folio cuyo título era "Both Worlds". Al leerla supe inconscientemente que la había escrito pensando en el Mundo Digital, pero los recuerdos de Sora y su inspiración jamás llegaron a mí.

Tal vez aquello era para lo único que servía. Tal vez no pudiera ser nada más que fruto de desgracias y tristezas, tal vez no debía sentir nada por Sora y bloquearla como había bloqueado su recuerdo hacía años… tal vez amarla sólo me traería decepciones y desesperanzas.

Y con aquel último pensamiento, Morfeo me llevó al mundo de los sueños.

_____

Me desperté cansado pero esperanzado en poder encontrar algo. Apagué las pocas llamas que quedaban del fuego y me eché a andar con toda mi ilusión, los pensamientos de la noche anterior volvieron a emerger en mi mente, confundiéndome, aturdiéndome…

De pronto un chillido se oyó a lo lejos, dirigí la vista al cielo y a los pocos segundos lo vi. Birthdramon, el digimon de Sora. Me froté los ojos un par de veces, creyéndome en un sueño. Pero no, era realmente la digievolución de Piyomon, y Sora estaba sujeta a una de sus gigantescas patas, como siempre lo había hecho.

- ¡Sora! – grité con la mayor fuerza con la que me permitieron mis cuerdas vocales - ¡SORA!

____________________________

**Comienza la aventura en el Mundo Digital. Matt se siente aterrado porque siente algo por Sora y sus recuerdos le han recordado que sentir cosas positivas no le llevará a ningún lado... porque siempre llegará la decepción.**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Sora y él se reencuentren? ¿Podrá Yamato evitar sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja? ¿Por qué no hay digimons en el Mundo Digital? ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás? ¿Dónde está Gabumon?**

**Demasiadas preguntas que sólo tendrán respuesta en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Un beso enorme! Gracias por los reviews, os animo a que sigais comentando ^^**


	4. El secreto

* * *

Comencé a correr en la dirección que seguía Birthdramon, sin dejar de gritar su nombre. Corrí y grité hasta que ella me oyó. Al cabo de unos segundos estaba en tierra firme, y Birthdramon había vuelto a convertirse en Piyomon.

- ¡Matt! – gritó ella corriendo hacia mí.

Fue gracioso darme cuenta en aquel mismo momento que aún llevábamos el pijama puesto, Sora con aquellos shorts y camiseta de tirantes estaba simplemente radiante. Todas las dudas y los temores que había sentido hacía unos minutos desaparecieron en cuanto la abracé. Era inevitable sentir las sensaciones más maravillosas cuando Sora estaba cerca, estaba perdido en mis sentimientos. Me separé lo justo de ella para mirar a Piyomon, que yacía en el suelo agotado.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – pregunté.

Sora se giró y descubrió a su digimon sobre el suelo, completamente inconsciente.

- ¡Piyomon! – gritó mientras se acercaba a ella y la cogía entre sus brazos – A penas llevamos dos minutos volando… no tiene sentido que esté así de cansada… - murmuró con los ojos entristecidos.

Me acerqué a ella y rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo.

- Vamos a un lugar tranquilo y dejémosla descansar.

Y así nos adentramos en el bosque buscando algún lugar donde pasar la noche y descansar.

- ¿Has visto algún digimon? – preguntó Sora mientras caminábamos.

- No, llevo aquí más de veinticuatro horas y no he visto ni un solo rastro de digimons… ni de nada más.

- Yo tampoco. Es extraño, ¿verdad?

- Mucho. Me preocupan los demás… - añadí con nerviosismo.

- A mí también, pero tengo una teoría.

- ¿Qué teoría?

- Tú y yo estábamos a pocos metros de distancia aquí en el Mundo Digital… y estuvimos juntos justo antes de que nos trajeran… - dijo ruborizándose al recordar que habíamos estado a punto de volvernos a besar, sonreí por aquel gesto de inocencia – Por lo tanto, supongo que los demás también estarán cerca. Si no se han encontrado ya, no tardarán en hacerlo.

- Pero los demás fueron abducidos mucho antes que nosotros – comenté pensativo, recordando el momento exacto en el que todo había sucedido.

- Entonces seremos nosotros los que más alejados estemos de los demás.

Me gustaba la idea de pensar que Sora y yo estaríamos solos mucho más tiempo del que pensaba, de repente, ya no me importaba tanto que no encontráramos a los demás.

- T.K. y Kari vinieron abrazados – recordó Sora, quebrando mis pensamientos -. Joe, Mimi y Tai fueron succionados bastante seguidos… e Izzy, tal vez Izzy sea el que más tarde en encontrar a los demás.

- Es una buena teoría – apoyé con una sonrisa.

Caminamos varios metros más y encontramos una grieta que podía servirnos como cueva. Cogimos hojas, leña y frutas y fabricamos un pequeño campamento improvisado. Encendimos un buen fuego mientras dejábamos que Piyomon descansara sobre las hojas que habíamos capturado para hacer más cómodo el suelo. Sora y yo permanecimos sentados con la espalda apoyada en el fondo de la cueva, uno al lado del otro, en aquel silencio acogedor.

Era curioso porque, con Sora a mi lado, me daba la sensación de que nada podría salir mal, de que por muy difíciles que estuvieran las cosas con ella siempre serían más fáciles. ¿Acaso era eso… estar enamorado?

- ¿Cómo encontraste a Piyomon? – pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

- Cuando desperté en el Mundo Digital, simplemente me senté y cerré los ojos pensando en ella – explicó con un tono de dulzura -. Supongo que mis sentimientos hacia ella y el emblema tuvieron mucho que ver, pero recuerdo haber sabido el camino que debía tomar… me dejé llevar por la sensación que me daba su presencia… y simplemente encontré su huevo.

- Así que te dejaste llevar por los sentimientos – simplifiqué.

- Sí, así es.

- Entonces jamás encontraré a Gabumon – murmuré.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Sora clavando en mí una mirada interrogante.

- Por que yo no soy capaz de sentir, Sora – expliqué, contándole por fin lo que nunca me había atrevido a contar a nadie -. Yo soy un tipo frío, el tiempo y las cosas que me han ocurrido me han vuelto insensible…

- Eso no es verdad – interrumpió enfadada -. Sé lo que ocurrió con tu madre, Matt. Sé que alejó a T.K. de ti, que después de aquello no volviste a ser el mismo…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ya no recuerdas las cartas que nos escribíamos los meses después de volver del Mundo Digimon, ¿verdad? – preguntó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- …no.

- Estábamos en contacto, Matt. Hablábamos por teléfono, por carta… pero un día, simplemente dejaste de contestar. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de lo de T.K., me lo contó él desde Francia.

- ¿Hablaste con él mientras estaba en Francia? – pregunté sorprendido.

- Cuando pasaste varias semanas sin dar señales de vida decidí llamar a Takeru – repuso -. Él me contó lo que había ocurrido.

Permanecí en silencio, enternecido. Sora… mi Sora. No podía evitar quererla, y menos cuando me contaba detalles como aquel.

- Así que no se te ocurra decir que no sientes nada, Yamato Ishida – refunfuñó, yo sonreí, estaba tan hermosa cuando se enfadaba, cuando pronunciaba mi nombre completo… -. Sientes afecto por todos tus amigos, por eso estás preocupado por los demás. Sientes amor hacia tu hermano, por eso te duele tanto que no esté cerca de ti. ¡Por Dios, Matt, eres humano!

Y, así, de ese modo tan brusco y radical, Sora me abrió los ojos a una realidad que no había querido ver antes: era un humano normal y corriente, con sentimientos. Tal vez bonitos, tal vez horribles, pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo.

- Mañana mismo vas a encontrar a Gabumon – aseguró con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Sora, de verdad.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé tiernamente en la mejilla, como cuando éramos niños. Luego apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, dejando que el sueño acudiera a mí y me llevará a su terreno.

Cuando desperté Sora ya no estaba. En un primer momento me asusté, pero luego la vi fuera de nuestro campamento improvisado, contemplando el amanecer junto a un Piyomon más recuperado. Me acerqué a ellas y me senté a su lado. Sora me dirigió una mirada de cariño acompañada con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días – respondí.

- ¿Estás listo para ponernos manos a la obra?

- Claro.

Recogimos nuestro pequeño campamento y nos dirigimos a un descampado que estaba situado a pocos metros de nosotros.

- Está bien, cierra los ojos – ordenó Sora -. Relaja tus músculos, deja la mente en blanco y trata de pensar en Gabumon.

- De acuerdo.

Me puse en posición e hice lo que Sora me había mandado. Noté cómo ella y Piyomon se alejaba para dejarme mi espacio y aquello me reconfortó. Traté de dejar la mente en blanco, tal vez pasaron tres o cuatro minutos, pero nada sucedió. Abrí los ojos desilusionado.

- No puedo hacerlo.

- Claro que puedes – me animó Sora acercándose a mí -. Matt, eres un humano, tú puedes sentir, sientes amor por tus amigos, por T.K., por Gabumon… sólo recuérdalo.

Asentí y volví a cerrar los ojos. Sora me besó en la mejilla antes de alejarse, aquel roce de sus labios contra mi piel despertaron en mí aquellos sentimientos que tanto me gustaban pero a los que tanto miedo tenía…

De pronto sentí algo en mi interior, una especie de llamada, una intuición. Abrí los ojos y mis pies comenzaron a caminar aparentemente hacia ningún lugar en concreto, pero yo sabía que estaban llevándome a Gabumon. Sora me siguió a una prudente distancia, tratando que no se apagara aquella inspiración divina, caminé durante varios minutos en una especie de trance. Hasta que lo encontré.

El huevo de Gabumon se hallaba frente a mí, escondido entre unos matorrales. Lo cogí entre mis brazos con cuidado, como si fuera una frágil figura de porcelana, fue tal mi felicidad por haber logrado encontrarlo que me abalancé sobre Sora en cuanto la vi detrás de mí. Ella sonrió y respondió a mi abrazo con amor y ternura, cuidadosa de no dañar el huevo.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías – susurró en mi oído.

- Te quiero.

Las palabras salieron de mis labios inconscientemente, de pronto comencé a ponerme nervioso, mucho más nervioso de lo que jamás recordaba. Jamás, _jamás_ le había dicho a alguien aquellas dos palabras, la frase y muestra de cariño "te quiero" no entraba en mi vocabulario.

Al parecer Sora también había advertido mi nerviosismo y mi falta de práctica con aquellas cosas. Se apartó un poco de mí y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

- Matt, yo…

Pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. El huevo comenzó a moverse, a romperse con finas grietas producidas por un movimiento en su interior. Punimon asomó su roja cabeza por el huevo, con el cascarón cubriéndole la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sora se la quitó con dulzura y me miró con una sonrisa, esperaba que ella continuara lo que había comenzado a decir, pero al parecer decidió permanecer en silencio.

____

Los días pasaban a una velocidad asombrosa. Piyomon continuaba sin poder digievolucionar, mientras que Punimon pronto pasó a ser Tsunomon, y éste, no tardó en digievolucionar a Gabumon. Sora y yo estábamos más unidos que nunca, hablábamos muchísimo, todo lo que no había hablado en mi vida lo hablaba con ella. Ambos parecimos olvidar el hecho de que días atrás yo le hubiera dicho que la quería.

La verdad era que en lugar de sentirme cohibido o intimidado por aquella confesión me sentía, en cierta manera, liberado. Como si por fin lo hubiera soltado, como si por fin fuera yo al cien por cien, y aquello me daba más confianza en mí mismo para hablar con Sora, para que nuestra relación fuera a más, para quererla como nunca antes había querido a ninguna otra persona.

Una noche, como cada noche, Sora y yo nos quedamos contemplando la luna mientras Piyomon y Gabumon dormían cerca del fuego, estábamos uno al lado del otro, hablando de todo y de nada, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

- ¿No me dijiste el otro día algo de tu padre? – pregunté de pronto, recordando trozos de conversaciones que habíamos mantenido.

- Sí – respondió con cierta tristeza -. Lo encontré hace año y medio.

Según sabía, Sora había vivido sin un padre en el cual apoyarse, ya que había abandonado a su madre al dejarla embarazada, aunque claro, aquel era un dato que Haruhiko (su padre) no sabía. Sora había llegado a pensar que su padre había fallecido años atrás.

- No pareces muy feliz – comenté viendo su rostro.

- No es eso… me alegro de haberle conocido pero… - suspiró mirando al cielo – Matt, hay algo que quiero contarte.

Tal vez fuera por la forma en la que lo dijo, por su rostro entristecido o por su mirada desolada clavándose en mí de pronto. Fuera lo que fuera, me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sora?

Suspiró una vez más.

- Conocí a Haruhiko hace un año y medio, es de España y al parecer vino a Odaiba por trabajo – relató abatida -. Se encontró con mi madre por la calle e insistió en verme, ya que él no sabía nada de mi existencia. Quedé con él, fue un gran momento – su rostro se iluminó -, Haruhiko es un tipo simpático, muy amable y divertido… tiene gestos y formas de expresarse y hablar que me recuerdan a mí misma. Me siento muy a gusto cuando estoy a su lado.

- Pero eso está bien – dije al ver que lo decía como si fuera algo malo.

- Se quedó varios meses en Odaiba para conocerme mejor – continuó haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario -, pasaba horas con él, me encantaba su compañía, estar con Haruhiko después de tantos años preguntándome cómo sería mi padre o si estaría o no muerto… fue maravilloso.

- Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?

Reinó un silencio que ocupó varios minutos, Sora clavó sus ojos rojizos en mí. Estaban llorosos, tristes, desesperados. Quise abrazarla, besarla, consolarla por aquel dolor que no sabía de dónde venía.

- Me pidió que fuera con él a España.

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? – pregunté con el corazón en un puño.

- Que me lo pensaría.

Hizo una pausa de milésimas de segundo, pero yo quise agarrarla de la mano, abrazarla fuerte contra mí y decirle: "No te vayas, Sora. Yo voy a darte razones para quedarte… te quiero, te amo…" Pero, no obstante, aquellas palabras no salieron de mi boca.

- Luego acepté – continuó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Una vez más sentí cómo algo se rompía en mi interior, aquel corazón que tanto tiempo me había costado recomponer pedazo a pedazo había vuelto a quebrarse, y supe que jamás volvería a tratar de arreglarlo, porque terminaría rompiéndose siempre. De pronto ya no vi el rostro de Sora, solo vi la rabia contenida en mi interior, las ganas de llorar tan fuertes que mi garganta rugía de dolor.

Hubiera podido echarme a llorar, suplicarle que no se marchara de mi vida ahora que la había encontrado, que se quedara conmigo, que la haría feliz… pero no lo hice. Preferí dejarme inundar por el odio, por la rabia que me cegaba. Odiaba a Sora, la odiaba por haberme hecho creer que podía sentir para luego romperme el corazón de aquella forma.

- ¡Yamato! ¡Sora! – gritó alguien antes de que pudiera desarrollar mi enfado gritando a Sora.

_____________________

**Cuarto capítulo de esta emocionante historiaa ^^**

**Sinceramente, no me gusta cómo me ha quedado. Llevaba un par de días escribiéndolo pero no termina de quedarme como a mí me gustaría por muchas vueltas que le dé. **

**Creo que el final del capítulo es interesante, por fin Sora le confiesa a Matt ese secreto que lleva guardando durante mucho tiempo. Yamato, que por fin se había dado cuenta de que era humano y sentía cosas hermosas por Sora, ahora la odia por haberle roto el corazón.**

**Los siguientes capítulos se centrarán un poco más en la historia del Mundo Digital (porqué no hay digimons, porque Genai no se ha comunicado con ellos, etc) que en la de Matt-Sora. Aunque también haré mención, como siempre, de los sentimientos y emociones de Matt ^^**

**Gracias por los reviews, espero que continueis comentando, ya sea para bien o para mal.**

**Un besoo!**


	5. Respuestas

**Hola! Un capítulo (en mi opinión) bastante corto pero cargado de emoción y sentimientos frustrados.**

**Creo que aquí se resuelven muchas de las dudas del Mundo Digital, así como muchos de los sentimientos de Yamato.**

**Sé que a la gente le habrá aparecido que ya estaba subido y luego no y un lío total, pero tengo una explicación! xD Me dijeron (más concretamente Amaterasu-Tsukuyomi que no dejaba leer los capítulos, y yo misma comprobé que estaba en lo cierto. Así que borré el capítulo 4 y 5 y volví a subir el 4.**

**Aquí está el quinto sólo para vosotross! :P **

**Ya sabéis, alguna duda, sugerencia, blablablá, review o privado, contestaré :D**

**Disfrutad!**

_**Nota: **Este capítulo contiene la aparición de un cadáver. No leer mentes sensibles o alguien a quien pueda molestarle. Yo ya he avisado, ahora cada cual que lea bajo su responsabilidad._

_________________________

Ambos nos volvimos, rompiendo el contacto visual que tanto me estaba hiriendo. Joe, Taichi y los demás se aproximaban hacia nosotros. Vi a Sora por el rabillo del ojo limpiándose las lágrimas a toda velocidad, simulando una sonrisa de bienvenida.

- ¡Chicos! – Mimi se abrazó a nosotros con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro – Me alegro tanto de que estéis bien…

Uno por uno, los Niños Elegidos vinieron a saludarnos, cada uno con sus respectivos digimons. Jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto volver a verlos, no quería volver a estar a solas con Sora, nunca.

Nos sentamos alrededor del fuego en círculo, teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar, de las que discutir, era irrelevante esperar más. Teníamos que descubrir qué estaba pasando el en Mundo Digimon.

- ¿Habéis visto a algún digimon? – preguntó Koushiro.

- No – respondí yo, con el enfado filtrándose en mi voz.

- Nosotros tampoco – aseguró Hikari, abrazada a Takeru. Dios sabía cuánto daño y envidia me daba verlos así de acaramelados, una fría corriente de rabia me inundó.

- He tratado de entrar en contacto con Genai – dijo entonces Koushiro -. No responde a las llamadas, tengo un mal presentimiento.

- No seas dramático, Izzy – comentó Mimi -, estará ocupado.

- Él es el único que sabrá qué ha pasado con los demás digimons – opinó Tentomon.

- Mañana mismo saldremos hacia su casa – dijo Taichi.

- Sí, creo que ahora deberíamos descansar – apoyó Joe, tan maduro y responsable como siempre.

Y así los Niños Elegidos nos dirigimos a una esquina diferente. Takeru y Hikari durmieron juntos, Mimi, Joe, Taichi y Koushiro relativamente cerca. Y Sora… ¿dónde se había metido? No me importaba, quería hacerme creer que no me importaba dónde estuviera. Piyomon yacía dormida contra el tronco de un árbol, de modo que Sora no andaría lejos.

Incapaz de dormir, me levanté y caminé por los alrededores. "No estoy buscándola, sólo voy a encontrar un buen sitio para pensar y ver las estrellas" me repetía a mí mismo.

Encontré a Sora bastante alejada del grupo, sentada sobre la hierba con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, sabía que estaba llorando porque sus hombros se movían casi imperceptiblemente. En lugar de apenarme por ella, me alegré. "Sufre, Sora, tal vez así llegues a hacerte una idea de lo mucho que me estás haciendo sufrir a mí". Fue con aquel pensamiento con el que advertí lo rencoroso y egoísta que podía llegar a ser. No quería reconocer que en el fondo quería consolarla, que no quería que llorara… pero el odio hacia ella me cegaba.

Al día siguiente nos pusimos en marcha junto a los digimons. Koushiro sabía las coordenadas de la casa de Genai gracias a su ordenador, y no tardamos en dar con el camino correcto.

Mimi hablaba con Sora; Takeru y Hikari caminaban de la mano; Izzy compartía opiniones con Joe y Taichi. Yo estaba más alejado, sumido en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien, Yamato? – preguntó Gabumon.

- Sí – mentí -. Lo que pasa es que estoy cansado.

- ¡Qué coincidencia! – exclamó inocente – A Sora le pasa lo mismo.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

- No, Piyomon me ha contado que le ve triste, pero que ella dice que es porque está cansada - comentó sin darle importancia.

Continuamos caminando por bosques y montañas… ni un solo digimon. Era increíble, era aterrador. Ni rastro de los seres que ocupaban el Mundo Digital. Aquello era, cuanto menos, escalofriante y preocupante al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible?

Cuando pasábamos por la costa, Takeru se acercó a mí.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo, hermano?

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

- Tal vez porque Kari, Izzy y yo hicimos que te besaras con Mimi, o que Sora se besara con Tai… y tal vez te molestó.

- No me importa, T.K. – repuse frío.

- Nosotros sólo queríamos que te dieras cuenta de que realmente sientes algo por Sora – explicó apurado -. De que querías besarla a ella en lugar de a Mimi, o de que sentiste deseos de matar a Tai cuando besó a Sora…

- Te digo que no me importa, T.K. – repetí con enfado.

- No deberías pagar con Sora tus errores.

Y tras pronunciar aquella última frase, se marchó junto a Hikari, dejándome sólo de nuevo. No era que me creyera perfecto, ni mucho menos, pero yo no había cometido ningún error, era Sora la que había aceptado irse lejos de mí, ¿no? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo? Yo no había hecho nada…

Lo que en aquel momento no pude comprender era precisamente que ése era mi error: _no haber hecho nada_.

Llegamos a la casa de Genai cuando estaba oscureciendo. Estábamos muertos de cansancio por la dura caminata, pero contentos por haber logrado llegar en un tiempo record. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta de par en par.

- Esto es muy raro – comenté. Los demás asintieron.

Entramos en la pequeña cabaña que tenía Genai como casa y lo que nos encontramos nos dejó totalmente aterrados: mesas volcadas, sillas caídas, cuadros y jarrones rotos, estanterías tiradas por el suelo, cortinas rasgadas, agujeros en las paredes…

- Alguien se lo ha llevado – dedujo Joe con horror.

- No perdamos la esperanza – animó Takeru soltando por un instante a Hikari -. Busquémosle.

Nos dividimos por las habitaciones tratando de encontrar a Genai, la casa no era demasiado grande, por lo que a los dos minutos el grito de Sora inundó toda la casa, haciendo que un estremecimiento me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Todos corrimos al despacho de Genai, que era donde Sora había ido a buscar.

Aquella imagen jamás se me borrará de la cabeza: el cadáver de Genai yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y las manos extendidas hacia la derecha. Sora arrodillada junto a él gritaba y lloraba con toda su impotencia, toda su rabia.

Taichi, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me miró, creí entender que me concedía el honor de consolar a Sora, pero al ver que yo no me movía, se acercó a ella.

- ¡No! – gritaba desolada, resistiéndose a que Tai la levantara - ¡No es posible…! ¡Genai! ¿Por qué?

Taichi logró su propósito y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda en signo de consuelo. Por un momento deseé haber sido yo el que abrazaba a Sora, el que permitía que llorara en su hombro, el que la consolara para que dejara de sufrir así.

Cerré los puños con fuerza y salí de aquella casa, encontrándome con el dolor de los demás: Takeru y Hikari abrazados, llorando en silencio por la muerte de Genai; Izzy apoyado contra una de las estanterías que aún permanecía en pie, mirando al vacío desolado; Mimi arrodillada en el suelo, llorando con ímpetu; Joe examinando el cadáver, con la vana esperanza de encontrar pulso o respiración.

Los digimons esperaban fuera, sabedores de lo que había ocurrido. Todos lloraban, consolándose unos a otros. Cuando salí corriendo, Gabumon hizo ademán de seguirme.

- ¿A dónde vas, Yamato?

- Déjame solo – respondí secamente.

Me refugié en el bosque y comencé a llorar. Era la tercera vez que lloraba en mi vida: la primera había sido cuando mis padres se habían separado y la segunda aquel fatídico día en el que Natsuko me había comunicado que se llevaría a Takeru a Francia. Quise creer que lloraba por la muerte de Genai, y en parte así era, había sido dramático ver su cadáver, su cuerpo inmóvil y pálido, sus ojos abiertos, aquel olor a muerto… lloré porque ya no tendríamos a nadie que nos guiara en el Mundo Digital, ya no tendríamos respuesta a todas las preguntas que habíamos planteado la noche anterior. Lloré porque Genai era un tipo cuya muerte merecía ser llorada.

Pero también lo hice por Sora, por su rostro bañado en dolor la noche anterior, por la impresión tan fuerte que le había dado descubrir el cadáver de Genai, porque se alejara de mí y se fuera a España a vivir. Lloré porque no quería amarla como lo hacía, porque no servía de nada quererla si ella no iba a estar allí.

Grité, grité de impotencia, de rabia, de odio, de amor, de desesperación, de tristeza y de angustia. Grité por todos aquellos años privado de sentimientos, por odiar a Sora, porque odiaba amarla.

___

Los días que pasaron a continuación fueron, sobretodo, silenciosos. Enterramos a Genai en su propio jardín, con lágrimas y dolor de los presentes. Encontramos ropa de nuestra talla en una de las habitaciones de Genai, con lo cual abandonamos los pijamas con los que habíamos sido trasladados para vestirnos con ropa deportiva, sin duda más cómoda para el Mundo Digital. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sé con certeza cuántos días estuvimos allí llorando la muerte de nuestro amigo, yo tocando la armónica sin hablar, sin bromear. Dios, ni siquiera Taichi bromeaba…

Un día, todos nos reunimos en el jardín, con la tumba de Genai a nuestro lado. Era hora de hablar, de saber qué íbamos a hacer a raíz de los nuevos acontecimientos.

- Propongo que nos marchemos de aquí y dejemos el cuerpo de Genai descansar en paz – sugirió Joe.

- ¿Cómo regresaremos a la Tierra entonces? – inquirió Mimi.

- Yo creo que si tenemos que encontrar respuestas, el mejor sitio para buscar es aquí – opinó Koushiro.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Izzy – apoyó Sora, cuyo rostro seguía quebrado, ni siquiera yo podía llegar a imaginar cuánto daño me hacía oírla hablar.

- Creo que deberíamos buscar información en la casa – apuntó Hikari.

- Tal vez haya algo que nos ayude a entender qué esta pasando – continuó Takeru.

Fue así como decidimos buscar información en la casa de Genai. Tanto a Joe como a alguno más le parecía estar usurpando el lugar de descanso de nuestro amigo, una especie de allanamiento de morada. Pero lo cierto era que no teníamos más opción.

Pasaron los días, días en los que escudriñamos la casa de arriba abajo, en los que leímos libros que no decían nada más que datos digitales, libros que no servían absolutamente para nada. Días en los que Sora y yo cruzábamos la mirada inconscientemente y la apartábamos enseguida, yo de rabia, ella de vergüenza.

Una tarde, todos estábamos en el estudio de Genai, donde habíamos encontrado su cadáver. La mayoría continuaba leyendo libros mientras los demás dormitaban o buscaban entre los cajones del escritorio, una vez más. Yo tocaba la armónica apoyado en la estantería que continuaba en pie, cuando me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿Genai no tenía los brazos hacia la derecha?

- Sí – respondió Taichi haciendo una mueca al recordar el cadáver -. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Yo no le presté atención, guardé la armónica y dirigí la mirada hacia donde los brazos del cadáver de Genai habían apuntado. Una estantería caída dejaba entrever la pared. Koushiro comprendió mis pensamientos y se arrodilló en el suelo a mi lado, examinando las baldosas.

- Aquí hay una pequeña flecha – informó señalando algo en la pared.

Los Niños Elegidos se acercaron curiosos, todos vimos una minúscula flecha dibujada casi imperceptiblemente en la pared, señalando hacia arriba.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Taichi.

- Tal vez Genai haya querido dejarnos una pista sobre lo que está pasando – apuntó Hikari.

Pero sobre la flecha no había nada, ni un dibujo, ni un cuadro que tras él pudiera esconder algo… nada. Sólo pared.

- Apartaos – dije.

Instintivamente pegué una patada cargada de rabia contra la pared, sobre la flecha que Genai había dibujado. La pared se rompió con una facilidad asombrosa, dando paso a una especie de caja fuerte.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Mimi.

Koushiro alargó la mano y cogió los documentos que había depositados en aquel pequeño escondite. Todos estábamos eufóricos, esperanzados con aquella nueva pista. En pocos minutos todos estábamos reunidos en el jardín, cerca de la tumba de Genai, una vez más.

- Es información sobre un… Arco Iris – comentó Taichi confundido, sosteniendo entre sus manos parte de los documentos.

- Y sobre una fuente de poder – añadió Sora, en cuyas manos estaba la otra parte de los documentos.

- Dejadme ver – pidió Koushiro.

Cogió las hojas entre sus manos y las pasó una por una hasta dar con un pequeño sobre. Lo abrió sin miramientos y leyó para sí el contenido.

- Es Genai – afirmó cuando hubo terminado.

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunté intrigado.

- Asegura que todos los digimons habían comenzado a desaparecer, incluidos los huevos – explicó haciendo un resumen sobre la carta -. Dice que se encargó de que esconder los huevos de nuestros digimons para que los encontráramos con la ayuda de nuestros emblemas, aunque cree que no tendrán la energía de siempre para digievolucionar. Sospecha que el encargado de la desaparición de los digimons ha sido Espectrotreimon, que es un digimon supremo cuya fuerza se ha aumentado gracias a la fuente de poder. Cree que su objetivo es enviar a los digimons a la Tierra y conquistar, ya no sólo a los digimons, sino también a los humanos.

Un escalofrío común recorrió el jardín.

- Él sabía que iba a ser asesinado – continuó - porque era el único que podía traernos de vuelta, pero que si estamos leyendo esto, se alegra de que haya logrado traernos a tiempo. Explica que nuestra misión es encontrar la fuente de poder, que está al otro lado del Arco Iris. Tenemos información suficiente en los documentos que ha guardado para nosotros.

Reinó el silencio. Un pésame más para Genai, una razón más para llorar su muerte. Incluso cuando sabía que iba a morir se preocupó porque supiéramos qué teníamos que hacer, en lugar de escapar o huir para que Espectrotreimon no lo encontrara. Genai era admirable, simplemente admirable.

- Al parecer la fuente de poder es un punto del Mundo Digital en el que se encierran todos los datos – informó Sora leyendo sus documentos -. Quien encuentre la fuente y se bañe con su luz y energía, logrará el poder supremo.

- De modo que lo que quiere Genai es que encontremos la fuente de poder y consigamos la energía suficiente como para poder vencer a Espectrotreimon, ¿no? – deduje.

- Eso parece – contestó Sora.

Una vez más apartamos nuestras miradas en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Era incapaz de guardar todo el odio que había en mí… temía mirar a Sora y comenzar a llorar, o a chillar, o a gritarle que la odiaba.

- El camino hasta la fuente de poder es cruzando el Arco Iris – continuó Taichi, rompiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué Arco Iris? – preguntó Takeru.

- En el Mundo Digital existe un puente llamado el Arco Iris – explicó Gomamon.

- Es un puente en forma de Arco Iris que sirve para trasladar a los digimons de una punta del Mundo Digital a otra – continuó Agumon.

- Algunos dicen que es un mito – dijo esta vez Patamon -, muy pocos digimons han podido encontrar el punto exacto donde empieza el Arco Iris.

- ¿Y a dónde lleva? – preguntó Hikari intrigada.

- A donde la gente más deseé – respondió Gatomon.

- Si alguien quiere viajar a los desiertos pero se encuentra en la otra punta del Mundo Digital, el Arco Iris los llevará hasta los desiertos, porque es donde, de corazón, desean ir – explicó Palmon.

- ¿Y si pedimos regresar a la Tierra? – inquirió Mimi.

- Tal vez aparecerías en la Tierra, no lo sabemos – respondió Tentomon.

- Pero no pienses en eso – le dijo Joe -. Nuestra prioridad es encontrar la fuente de poder, sino no podremos derrotar a Espectrotreimon y salvar la Tierra.

- Está bien – se quejó Mimi.

- Ahora deberíamos dormir – aconsejó Taichi -. Mañana partiremos hacia el Arco Iris, no debe ser un viaje fácil.

Los Niños Elegidos asentimos y nos distribuimos, colocándonos de la misma forma en la que siempre dormíamos desde que estábamos allí.

_____________________

**Como ya he dicho, capítulo corto pero intenso. Creo que aquí se resuelven muchas dudas sobre el Mundo Digital y se entienden mejor los sentimientos de Yamato, aunque no tardará en darse cuenta cuál ha sido su error.**

**Creo que está bastante bien explicado, pero si alguien no entiende algo siempre puede preguntarme :)**

**Lo siento por Genai, realmente me cae bien... pero si no se hubiera dado su muerte, hubiera sido demasiado fácil, ¿no os parece?**

**Sé que la historia va algo lenta en cuanto a la relación de Sora y Yamato se refiere, pero prefiero ir poco a poco para que, al final, todo sea mucho más bonito ^^**

**Espero vuestra opinión! Un besoo!**


	6. Soy un imbécil

**Nuevo capítulo!**

**Después de tantos descubrimientos de los Niños Elegidos, deben decidir qué hacer. Eh aquí sus planes y los sentimientos de Yamato cambiando, una vez más ^^**

**Disfrutad!**

____________________________

- Creo que la mejor forma de encontrar un lugar no concreto es ir cada uno por su lado – opinó Joe.

- Pero… ¿y si luego no nos encontramos? – preguntó preocupada Mimi.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir en parejas – propuso Takeru.

- En ese caso – dijo Taichi, como organizador y líder del grupo -. Kari, tú conmigo; T.K. con Izzy; Joe con Sora; y Mimi con Matt. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sí, ¿por qué decides tú los grupos? – preguntó Hikari.

- Porque alguien lo tendrá que hacer, ¿no?

Era por la mañana, los Niños Elegidos nos habíamos reunido en el jardín, como siempre, era hora de partir en busca del Arco Iris. El problema era que no sabíamos el punto exacto de dónde se encontraba.

- Cada uno tenemos un mapa, ¿verdad? – se quiso asegurar Koushiro.

- Sí.

- Entonces que cada pareja elija su ruta para que no coincidamos – apuntó Sora -. Joe y yo iremos por mar, ya que Gomamon es un digimon de agua, ¿te parece, Joe?

- Claro – sonrió él.

- Está bien, T.K. y yo viajaremos por aire, ya que nuestros digimons son voladores – dijo Koushiro, Takeru asintió.

- Nosotros iremos por tierra entonces – informé.

- Nosotros tomaremos la ruta de los desiertos – matizó Hikari.

- Está bien, si alguno de nosotros encuentra el Arco Iris, que avise a los demás – anunció Taichi justo antes de partir junto a su hermana.

Mimi. Mimi era una persona complicada. No la odiaba, ni mucho menos, pero no terminaba de caerme bien. Era demasiado contraria a mí, demasiado inquieta, infantil, inocente, cobarde… no sabía interpretar un silencio, no sabía callar. No era como Sora…

Me golpeé la cabeza, no debía pensar en Sora, no, de ninguna manera. Con Mimi estaría bien, ella me distraería.

Cruzamos un bosque entero a lomos de Garurumon, las manos de Mimi alrededor de mi cintura no me produjeron la sensación que lo hubieran hecho si Sora hubiera estado detrás de mí… Garurumon no tardó en volver a convertirse en Gabumon. Tal y como Genai había apuntado, los digimons no tenían la energía suficiente como para digievolucionar durante un largo rato.

No obstante, habíamos recorrido ya un bosque entero.

Mimi parloteaba mientras yo asentía en los momentos claves, para hacer como que la escuchaba. Ella se me quedó mirando con reproche.

- Veo que Sora te lo ha contado.

La simple mención de Sora hizo que le prestara atención.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Que parece ser que Sora ya te lo ha contado – repitió.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- Vamos, Matt. Puedo ser infantil e inocente, pero no tonta – dijo enfadada -. Sé que Sora te ha contado que se va a ir a España.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

- ¿El qué? ¿Que se iba a ir a vivir a España o que te lo ha contado?

- Mmm… los dos.

Mimi me miró interrogante. Yo esquivé su mirada, posándola en otro lado, restándole importancia al asunto aunque en realidad me importara demasiado todo lo que ella tuviera que decir de Sora.

- Me contó que se iba a ir a vivir a España hace unos meses – me explicó -, no sabía que te lo había contado, ella no me lo ha querido decir, pero se te nota. Se nota cuánto te duele.

- ¿Todos lo sabíais? – pregunté haciendo caso omiso a la última parte.

- Supongo que Tai, Joe y yo sí lo sabíamos. Al fin y al cabo, somos con los que más confianza tiene.

- Ah, qué bien – ironicé.

Supuestamente Sora y yo también teníamos mucha confianza, entonces ¿por qué a mí no me había contado nada?

- No sabía cómo decírtelo – respondió Mimi a mí pregunta mental.

- ¿Qué tal contándomelo simplemente?

- Yamato Ishida – me llamó deteniéndome, provocando que me quedara frente a ella -. Eres un egoísta, te crees que eres el único que sufre, pero Sora también lo está pasando mal, ella no quiere irse…

- Entonces, ¿por qué aceptó? – interrumpí, empezando a enfadarme.

- ¿Acaso le diste razones para que se quedara?

La miré confundido.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Tal vez si tú hubieras puesto algo de tu parte por saber algo de ella, no hubiera aceptado irse con su padre.

Sus palabras me hirieron más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. ¿Hubiera cabido la posibilidad de que Sora no aceptara si yo hubiera hecho algo por ponerme en contacto con ella? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera continuado manteniendo el contacto con Sora? ¿Habría aceptado marcharse con su padre?

- Todos los hombres sois iguales – se quejó Mimi, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -. Si tanto te molesta que Sora se vaya, ¿por qué no haces algo para que se quede? ¿Por qué no le das razones para quedarse en Odaiba y no irse a España con su padre? Aunque tal vez sea tarde ya…

Mimi continuó caminando y yo la seguí por inercia, Gabumon y Palmon conversaban ajenos a nuestra pequeña discusión. Fue aquella conversación con Mimi la que me hizo darme cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. Yo quería a Sora, la amaba. Y en lugar de haberme preocupado por mantener el contacto con ella, la había echado de mi vida.

Y ahora que me daba cuenta de lo mucho que significaba ella para mí, ya era tarde… porque ya no había vuelta atrás, ella se marcharía a España.

- Soy un verdadero imbécil – murmuré para mí mismo.

Los días pasaban y mi mente continuaba castigándome por mi gran error. Mimi no había vuelto a hablar del tema, sólo se quejaba de vez en cuando porque estaba cansada de buscar el Arco Iris, el cual empezaba a creer que no existía.

Yo sólo deseaba hablar con Sora, tal vez fuera tarde pero tenía que tratar que no se marchara a España, tenía que demostrarle cuánto la quería, darle razones para quedarse.

- ¡Matt! – gritó un día Mimi, despertándome.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Han encontrado el Arco Iris! ¡Izzy me ha mandado un mensaje con las coordenadas!

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté ilusionado por la idea de volver a ver a Sora, más despierto que nunca.

- ¡De verdad!

Me levanté y abracé a Mimi de pura felicidad, ella estaba visiblemente sorprendida pero no me importó. Por fin podría hablar con Sora, por fin le diría lo que sentía, con la esperanza de que ella me correspondiera y se quedara en Odaiba.

Caminamos impacientes siguiendo las coordenadas que Koushiro nos había mandado. Llegamos al campamento improvisado que habían levantado los Niños Elegidos frente a una cueva.

- ¡Matt! ¡Mimi! – gritó Taichi emocionado - ¿Cómo estáis?

- ¡Bien! – respondió Mimi por los dos - ¿Somos los últimos?

- No, faltan Sora y Joe – anunció Hikari.

Me aparté del abrazo de Taichi y miré alrededor. Efectivamente estaban todos menos Joe y Sora, mi esperanza se desvaneció.

Un chirrido proveniente del cielo atrajo nuestra atención. Birthdramon volaba fatigada con Joe, Sora y Gomamon en sus zarpas. Hiperventilé cuando me di cuenta de que estaban inconscientes.

Los Niños Elegidos corrimos hacia Birthdramon, que había aterrizado bruscamente a unos metros del campamento, tan pronto como lo hizo volvió a convertirse en Piyomon.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Piyomon? – preguntó Gatomon agachándose en el suelo junto a su amiga.

- H… hun-dido… - fue el último suspiro de Piyomon antes de perder la conciencia.

Yo a penas presté atención a los demás, fui directo hacia Sora y me arrodillé junto a ella para comprobar los latidos de su corazón. Suspiré aliviado cuando los sentí colocando mi mano bajo su pecho izquierdo, totalmente mojado.

- ¡Llevadlos a la cueva! – gritó Taichi acercándose - ¡Ponedlos junto al fuego! ¡Rápido!

Takeru y Koushiro se encargaron de coger a Joe en brazos mientras Gatomon, Gabumon y Palmon se encargaban de Gogamon y Piyomon. Yo fui directo a Sora y la cogí en brazos sin casi ningún esfuerzo, Taichi se acercó a mí.

- Déjame ayudarte…

- No – interrumpí secamente.

Quería ser yo quien llevara a Sora, quería ser yo el único que la cuidara y tocara, la quería para mí. Sólo para mí.

La llevé a la cueva y la posé sobre unas hojas que utilizamos como colchón. Allí Agumon se encargaba de crear el fuego mientras los demás corrían de un lado a otro en busca de mantas y ropa.

- ¡Quítale la ropa! – gritó Hikari.

- ¿Yo? – pregunté incrédulo.

- ¡Claro! Su ropa está empapada, va a aumentar su hipotermia – explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Yo observé a Sora y me ruboricé al instante, quitarle la ropa… aquello era demasiado para mí. Hikari me echó a un lado y se arrodilló frente a Sora, quitándole la ropa a toda velocidad. Juro que quise apartar los ojos de aquella imagen privada, pero no fui capaz de desviar la mirada.

Sora en ropa interior, con un sujetador blanco y un tanga a juego… era mejor que cualquier sueño, que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto jamás.

- Sécala mientras voy a colgar la ropa – me dijo Hikari tirándome una toalla.

Me acerqué a Sora con los ojos como platos, de pronto la cueva quedó inactiva, como si sólo estuviéramos ella y yo. Con cuidado coloqué la toalla sobre su cuerpo mojado y la acaricié, secándola allí por donde iba pasando. Su piel era lisa y suave, sus curvas perfectas, su vientre plano, sus piernas largas y esbeltas…

Me sonrojé sólo de pensar la de cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer con ella en aquel momento, si hubiera estado consciente, claro. Sentí la excitación dañándome bajo el pantalón… era la primera vez que lograba excitarme con tan sólo una imagen.

- Aparta – murmuró Hikari antes de empujarme una vez más para vestir a Sora.

Volví la cabeza atrás, todos estaban como locos, moviéndose a toda velocidad de un lado a otro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el ambiente se relajó. Sora, Joe, Gomamon y Piyomon estaban bien atendidos, de modo que decidimos hacer una pequeña reunión, Dios sabía cuánto nos hacía falta hablar de aquello.

- ¿Qué creéis que ha pasado? – preguntó Mimi abrazándose las rodillas.

- Puede que algún digimon los atacara – aventuró Takeru.

- Aquí no hay digimons, T.K. – le recordé – Llevamos semanas y no hemos visto ni uno sólo…

- Sí que hay un digimon – apuntó Hikari.

- Espectrotreimon – ayudó Taichi.

- ¿Creéis que…? –pregunté aterrorizado.

- ¿Que tal vez Espectrotreimon sea un digimon de agua y halla podido atacar a Sora y Joe? Sí, es una teoría – dijo Koushiro.

- En ese caso tenemos que andar con cuidado – advirtió Taichi -, ahora que sabe que estamos aquí no dudará en venir a por nosotros.

Un escalofrío me recorrió a pesar de estar frente a la hoguera, la sola idea de que hubiera un culpable para el estado de Sora me enfurecía, pero el saber que había sido nada más y nada menos que Espectrotreimon me aterraba.

Cayó la noche en el Mundo Digital y los Niños Elegidos nos dispusimos a acostarnos, no obstante, cogí mi saco de dormir improvisado con hojas y me situé cerca de Sora, para velar por su sueño. No sabría decir cuántas horas me mantuve despierto viéndola dormir, vigilando su lenta respiración, los latidos de su corazón, sólo sé que, al cabo de un tiempo, oí un movimiento a mi espalda y comprobé que Joe había despertado.

- Sora…

- ¡Joe! – exclamé acercándome a él.

- ¿Ya-Yamato?

- Soy Matt – corregí con una sonrisa, feliz de que hubiera despertado - ¿Cómo estás, Joe? ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Dónde está Sora?

- Está aquí al lado – le informé señalándola -. Está inconsciente…

- Fue culpa mía, Yamato – lloriqueó cansado.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué pasó?

Joe vaciló, le costaba respirar, centrar la mirada en un punto concreto. Me levanté rápidamente y le proporcione algo de agua para que aclarara su garganta reseca.

- Recibimos el mensaje de Koushiro – explicó cuando pudo articular palabra -. No estaban lejos de nosotros, así que convencí a Sora para que fuéramos en Ikakkumon, por mar, ella dijo que era peligroso, pero yo… bueno, la convencí asegurándole que así pronto podría reunirse contigo…

El corazón se me encogió en el pecho.

- Pero Sora tenía razón – continuó con lágrimas en los ojos -, el mar estaba tranquilo pero Ikakkumon a penas aguantó media hora de trayecto…

- Perdió fuerza y volvió a transformarse en Gomamon, ¿no? – deduje.

- Sí. Yamato yo… - vaciló una vez más, entre avergonzado y confuso – yo no sé nadar…

- ¿No sabes nadar? – repetí sorprendido.

- No, así que cuando caímos al agua, me hundí. Lo último que recuerdo es ver a Sora bajo el agua, cogiéndome de la mano y un destello…

- Birthdramon – musité yo -. Probablemente lo que viste fue a Piyomon digievolucionando.

- Puede ser. Me siento tan mal…

- El dolor de cabeza pronto se te pasará, Joe…

- No, Yamato – me interrumpió -. Me siento mal por Sora, porque ella a penas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse a flote, y aun así buceó para salvarme.

- ¿No tenía fuerzas?

- Desde que abandonamos la casa de Genai no había comido, a penas hablaba, estaba… ausente. Se pasaba las noches mirando a las estrellas, llorando en silencio… una noche me confesó que ya no le importaba irse a España, porque aquí no tenía nada por lo que quedarse, que sus esperanzas habían desaparecido…

Una vez más mi mundo se derrumbó. Sora quería marcharse porque creía que yo estaba enfadado con ella, que yo la odiaba, que no me importaba que se marchara... ¡Qué estúpido había sido!

- Yamato… tienes que hacer algo – suplicó Joe con el rostro bañado en lágrimas -. Sora está mal… es desgraciada. Y tú eres el único que puedes sacarla de ese abismo…

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Joe antes de perder la conciencia una vez más para dar paso a un profundo sueño.

_____________________

**Ainss,,, Yamato, Yamato...**

**Por fin creo que va a tener unos sentimientos fijos, es decir, que no volverá a pasar del odio al amor en tan poco tiempo. Por fin Yamato Ishida se ha dado cuenta de lo tonto que ha sido, de que el haber apartado a Sora de su vida puede ser fatal tanto para él como para ella...**

**Espero vuestra opinión!**

**Un besooo!**


	7. Todos locos

**Antes de nada, siento mucho la tardanza, como ya he comentado en el fic de "Infieles" y en mi perfil (que dudo que muchos de vosotros leáis xD) estoy viviendo fuera y no tengo ordenador allí, así que, hasta que me compre uno, voy a tener que subir únicamente los findes.**

**Esto me limita mucho, porque no puedo escribir cuando quiero y me veo obligada a hacerlo los findes, pero bueno, de momento es lo que hay, esperemos que pronto pueda subir capítulos más seguidos.**

**Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, yo creo que en este capítulo se descubren varias cosas de los dos años que Sora y Matt estuvieron separados... también salen a la luz sentimientos y una mala jugada de los Niños Elegidos hacia Matt, pero muy interesante ;)**

**Disfrutad!**

**______________**

- Así que no han sido atacados ni nada por el estilo, ¿no? – repitió Taichi tras haberles relatado las atropelladas palabras de Joe la noche anterior.

- No, de modo que podemos estar tranquilos por el momento – dije con seguridad.

- Es un alivio – añadió Koushiro -. De lo contrario hubiéramos tenido que andar cargando con Sora y Joe de un lado para otro para que Espectrotreimon no nos encontrara…

Aquella fue la última conversación que tuvimos sobre el tema durante algunos días, al menos hasta que Joe despertó de su profundo sueño y pudo explicar con pelos y señales lo que había sucedido. A partir de ahí, los días se hicieron más largos, ya que Joe, como futuro médico, cuidaba y vigilaba a Sora casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Una noche como otra cualquiera, mientras vigilaba el sueño de Sora, me pareció oírla murmurar. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado y comprobé que tenía los ojos entreabiertos, se giraba con frecuencia, como movida por un mal sueño, y susurraba palabras sin sentido.

- Sora – la llamé con voz queda -. Sora, ¿estás bien?

- No puedes…

La incorporé con precaución y la senté, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho, abrazándola. Toqué su frente y comprobé lo caliente que se encontraba.

- No-no pu… puedes obligarme – masculló haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunté confundido acariciándole la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- No quiero… - sollozó – No quiero ir…

- Sora, estás delirando.

Entonces su mirada perdida se posó en mí, analizándome. Un brillo especial cubrió sus ojos cuando me reconoció.

- ¿M… Matt?

- Sí, Sora, estoy aquí. Sólo es un mal sueño – la acuné como a una niña pequeña.

- Matt…

- Shhh – musité colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios -. Necesitas descansar, estás débil.

Ella ignoró mis palabras y apartó mi dedo de su boca, cogiendo aire para hablar, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener la vista fija en mí, por no volver a dormirse, por tratar de hablar con coherencia.

- Tú esta-bas ocupado… yo… tenías tu música, tus f-fans… yo sobraba en tu mundo…

Presté atención de pronto a las palabras de Sora. No estaba seguro de lo que decía, susurraba las palabras con la voz tan baja que me resultaba complicado entenderla, por si fuera poco, su mirada estaba desenfocada, miraba a un punto en el vacío.

- Sora, ¿qué dices? – pregunté cansado de entender lo que probablemente no estaba diciendo.

- Te esperé – musitó débilmente -. N-no quería irme… es… estuve esperándote…

- ¿Por qué? – inquirí ansioso.

Ella clavó sus rojizos ojos en mí y sonrió tímidamente.

- Porque te quiero, Yamato Ishida.

Y fue tal la seguridad y la firmeza con la que lo dijo (a pesar de que no fueran más que susurros) que no pude entender cómo, al segundo siguiente, se había desmayado entre mis brazos.

Me quedé observándola durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Mis pensamientos confusos iban y venían en mi alborotada mente, las palabras de Sora resonaban por cada rincón "porque te quiero, Yamato Ishida". Y yo mismo comprendí que yo también a ella, que yo también la quería como jamás me había permitido querer a nadie.

____

Los días siguientes transcurrieron lentos también. Sora no había vuelto a despertar desde aquella noche, yo había informado de lo ocurrido a los demás Niños Elegidos (aunque omitiendo lo que habíamos hablado, por supuesto), y todos habíamos comenzado a ponernos nerviosos.

La hipotermia de Sora no mejoraba, ya no era que estuviera inconsciente, sino que la fiebre alta le impedía despertar. Pasó una semana sin novedad, con los nervios a flor de piel, todos sabíamos que si permanecíamos mucho más tiempo allí, Espectrotreimon iba a terminar dando con nosotros… pero nadie quería citar en voz alta la posibilidad de trasladar a Sora.

Pero se nos acababan las opciones, todos los sabíamos.

Una tarde decidimos reunirnos alrededor del fuego. Yo salía de la cueva donde se hallaba Sora cuando los encontré susurrando entre sonrisas. Taichi me vio y avisó a los demás de que me acercaba, lo que produjo que los murmullos cesaran de pronto y los Niños Elegidos clavaran sus miradas en el suelo.

Yo estaba, cuanto menos, intrigado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Un desconcertante silencio invadió el lugar.

- ¿Alguien va a decirme qué está pasando? – insistí, comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

Los Niños Elegidos clavaron su mirada en Koushiro, quien me miró inocente y carraspeó antes de contestar:

- Hemos estado hablando.

- ¿Y? – pregunté tras un silencio – Joder, ¿qué coño os pasa?

- Nos vamos, Yamato – habló esta vez Joe.

- ¿Cómo que nos vamos?

- Sí, no podemos permanecer aquí durante más tiempo o Espectrotreimon nos encontrará – ayudó Takeru, sin mirarme a la cara.

- Me parece perfecto – respondí más tranquilo -. ¿Qué habéis pensado hacer con Sora?

- Si viajamos con ella nos retrasará – murmuró Koushiro.

Arqueé la ceja en señal de incomprensión. ¿A dónde querían ir a parar con aquellas palabras?

- Tenemos que dejar atrás a Sora, Matt – aclaró Mimi.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- De lo contrario no avanzaremos – aportó Joe -. Y Sora no va a despertar…

- Pero, ¿¡qué estáis diciendo todos!? – pregunté agarrándome de los pelos - ¿¡Os habéis vuelto locos!? ¡Sora va a despertar! ¡Tiene que despertar! Estáis locos… ¡Locos! ¿Cómo podéis siquiera llegar a pensar en la posibilidad de abandonar a Sora? Ella ha dado todo por nosotros, siempre ha estado ahí, ¡no podemos dejarla de lado cuando nos necesita!

- Matt, nos estamos poniendo en peligro – insistió Koushiro mirándome con una cara que (no sé si fue la sangre hirviendo en mis venas o qué) no comprendí.

- Haced lo que os dé la gana – repuse enfadado -. Yo no me pienso mover de aquí, estáis locos si creéis que voy a dejar a Sora aquí.

- Pero tú tienes que venir con nosotros…

- ¡No! ¡Yo no pienso moverme de aquí! No voy a dejar a Sora sola y desprotegida…

- ¿Por qué? – me interrumpió Taichi con una sonrisa en el rostro que me enfureció más.

- ¿¡Por qué!? – repetí incrédulo, dando la respuesta por obvia - ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Porque la quiero! ¡Porque ella es importante para mí y me da igual lo que digáis que queréis hacer!

Comencé a caminar en círculos, ajeno a las sonrisas que se abrían paso en los rostros de mis amigos.

- Locos… estáis locos… - murmuré.

- ¡Ya era hora, Matt! – exclamó Taichi en una carcajada.

Me volví desconcertado y descubrí a los Niños Elegidos riendo y sonriéndome, lo que aumentó más mi enfado.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué estáis jugando?

- Era una prueba, hermano – respondió Takeru abrazando a Hikari.

- ¿Una prueba?

- Queríamos que confesaras de una maldita vez tus sentimientos hacia Sora – rió Taichi.

Yo los observé con los ojos como platos, primero Koushiro, Takeru y Hikari haciéndome la prueba del beso cuando estábamos en la casa de Joe, aún en la Tierra, y ahora esto… ¿tan evidentes eran mis sentimientos hacia Sora? ¿Tan desesperados estaban mis amigos por que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos que tenían que recurrir a aquellos métodos?

- ¿De verdad creías que íbamos a abandonar a Sora a su suerte? – inquirió Joe sorprendido.

- Me debes diez pavos, por cierto – recordó Taichi a Joe.

- ¿Habéis apostado? – pregunté atónito.

- Yo sabía que te lo creerías – aseguró el portador del emblema del valor -, estaba seguro de que si veías nuestras caras serias creerías que realmente pensábamos abandonar a Sora.

- Y yo pensaba que jamás se te pasaría por la cabeza pensar que pudiéramos hacer algo así – comentó cabizbajo Joe.

- Estáis locos – sonreí.

- De todas formas, hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, Matt – dijo Koushiro totalmente serio -. No podemos permanecer aquí eternamente, hay que pensar en hacer algo con Sora…

- ¿Qué queréis hacer conmigo?

Todos nos volvimos para ver la procedencia de esa voz débil y susurrante. Sora se hallaba de pie frente a nosotros, delgada y pálida pero reluciente y llena de vida.

- ¡Sora! – gritó Mimi justo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga.

Vi cómo todos los Niños Elegidos se acercaban a ella para abrazarla y preguntarle cómo estaba. Yo estaba estático en el sitio, no estaba seguro de que Sora recordara nuestra pequeña conversación, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

Cuando Takeru la hubo abrazado se colocó junto a mí y apoyó su mano en mi hombro, proporcionándome valor.

- Te necesita – susurró -. Siempre te ha necesitado.

Yo asentí y me acerqué poco a poco a Sora, pensando qué iba a decirle. Pero antes de que yo pudiera siquiera pensar dos palabras, Sora se encontraba entre mis brazos, abrazándome de forma desesperada.

- Perdóname, Matt – susurró en mi oído, confundiéndome -. Perdona por no habértelo contado antes…

Entonces comprendí que no recordaba nuestra conversación, que ella continuaba pensando que estaba enfadado.

- No pasa nada – la abracé más fuerte, no queriéndome apartar jamás de su calidez -. Soy yo el que tengo que pedirte disculpas, no hice nada por enterarme de tu vida, por saber cómo estabas… soy un necio.

Sora se separó unos milímetros de mí, lo justo para tenerme de frente, una tímida pero abrasadora sonrisa se formó en su rostro, contagiándomela. Miró alrededor en un momento vacilante y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Seguí la mirada de Sora y comprobé que el campamento había quedado vacío, seguramente los Niños Elegidos se habrían esfumado para dejarnos algo de intimidad.

Sonreí con más fuerza.

- Déjalos, están locos.

Ella sonrió, me besó en la mejilla y volvió a fundirse en mi abrazo.

__________________

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, yo no sé qué me pasa últimamente que los caps que subo de esta historia nunca me parecen lo suficientemente buenos... no sé.**

**Creo que se revelan bastantes datos sobre los dos años que Sora ha pasado sin Yamato en la conversación que tienen, espero que se haya entendido bien que Sora no quiso irse porque estaba esperando a que Matt la llamara o hiciera algo para volver a tener contacto con ella, pero, que al ver Matt no daba señales de vida, decidió marcharse.**

**De todas formas, en el próximo capítulo espero contar mejor todo esto, y se verá (POR FIN!) una evolución en la relación Sora/Matt, que todos estábamos ansiosos por ver :)**

**Un besoo!**


	8. Al otro lado

Aquella misma tarde partimos hacia el Arco Iris. Los nervios se sentían a flor de piel en los alrededores, productos de nuestra imaginación, el hecho de que Espectrotreimon no hubiera aparecido resultaba, cuanto menos, sospechoso, por lo que caminábamos ojo avizor, alerta ante cualquier movimiento. No fue raro entonces que nos volviéramos nerviosos cuando Joe tropezó con una rama al fondo de la fila improvisada que habíamos formado.

Me sentía extraño, más bien no sabía cómo debía sentirme. Sabía los sentimientos de Sora hacia mí pero, aún así, seguía sin saber cómo actuar en consecuencia a ellos.

- ¿No le has dicho nada? - me había preguntado Taichi, minutos después de que Sora y yo hubiéramos hecho las paces.

- No – contesté algo tímido -. No he sabido cómo...

- Joder, Matt. Sabes que es complicado que volváis a estar solos, tenías que haber aprovechado la oportunidad...

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Era consciente de que aquel momento en el que los Niños Elegidos habían desaparecido proporcionándonos la oportunidad de estar a solas había resultado la idónea para confesarle mis sentimientos sin miedo, a sabiendas de que ella sentía algo parecido. Pero simplemente había dejado correr el tiempo abrazándola, asegurando que la cuidaría y que no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera.

Estaba retrasando lo inevitable, y lo raro del asunto era que deseaba contárselo. Pero bueno, no podía pretender abrime así a los sentimientos de un día para otro, ¿no?

- Es aquí – informó Koushiro en cuanto nos adentramos en un descampado.

Todos miramos a los lados expectantes, esperando ver una gran entrada, digna de toda la historia que el Arco Iris llevaba detrás. Pero no fue eso lo que encontramos, en su lugar habían dos piedras extrañamente colocadas, a cada esquina de dos árboles. Kou no tardó en acercarse a investigar.

- Interesante...

- ¿Qué pone, Izzy? - preguntó Mimi.

- No tengo ni idea – repuso franco.

- Ah, genial – ironicé yo.

- No os pongáis nerviosos – tranquilizó Koushiro sacando de su mochila su inseparable ordenador portátil -. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estará.

- De mientras – agregó Takeru – será mejor que cubramos la zona... Por si acaso.

Todos asentimos, nerviosos una vez más. Nos dispersamos formando un círculo alrededor de Kou, vigilando desde tierra y aire, alerta de cualquier movimiento que nos viera obligados a acelerar el proceso de la entrada.

Sin embargo, mi mente no parecía estar dispuesta a colaborar. Todo lo que podía ver, oír y sentir se encontraba a varios metros de mí: Sora. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que se marchara de mi lado al extranjero sin antes hacerle saber cuánto la amaba? Tal vez fuera tarde para que cambiara de opinión y se quedara a mi lado, pero al menos tenía derecho a saber que era un imbécil con creces, que la echaría de menos cada segundo, que la amaba más de lo que jamás me atreví a imaginar que haría.

- ¡Lo tengo! - exclamó Koushiro, sobresaltándonos a todos.

- ¿Y no podrías vitorearlo algo más bajo? - lo regañó Joe - ¡Por poco me matas del susto!

- Debemos juntar los emblemas e introducirlos en estos huecos de las piedras – explicó Kou, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del mayor del grupo.

- ¿Recuperaremos los emblemas? - inquirió Hikari mientras los colocábamos.

- Sí, sólo debemos esperar a que la puerta se abra, luego los cogeremos, nos agarraremos fuerte de la mano y nos introduciremos en el Arco Iris, y...

- ¿Y? - preguntó Sora a mi lado, inquieta.

- Y a ver qué pasa.

- ¡Qué tranquilizador! - ironicé en voz baja.

Fue colocar el último emblema y comenzar a retroceder impresionados ante la visión que nos ofrecían las dos piedras. Entre ellas se había abierto una especie de puerta interdimensional formada por los colores del Arco Iris. Algunos exclamaron sorprendidos, otros pegaron un pequeño respingo, y otros (como yo) permanecímos estáticos observando la hermosura de la escena.

- Recordad que hay que desear con sinceridad llegar al otro lado – recordó Taichi, arrancando su emblema de la pared de piedra.

Los demás no tardamos en seguir sus pasos para más tarde colocarnos en una fila, frente a la puerta que se extendía ante nosotros. Nos sujetamos de las manos inconscientemente, y yo temblé al sentir los dedos de Sora entrelazados a los míos, acariciándome tímidamente con el pulgar. Sonreí e imité su gesto.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada, permanecimos en silencio concentrándonos en el otro lado del Arco Iris, concentrándonos en la fuente de poder. E, inconscientemente, todos avanzamos al mismo tiempo, paso a paso, acercándonos a la puerta, hasta que, simplemente, desaparecimos.

Jamás había tenido la suerte de presenciar un tornado, ni un ciclón, pero supongo que la sensación que tuve fue exactamente la misma que si hubiera sido tragado por uno. La puerta nos abducía, nos tragaba y nos movía a su libre albedrío, separándonos para más tarde volvernos a juntar. Recuerdo que no pude evitar que la mano de Takeru se separara de la mía, mientras gritaba su nombre y observaba cómo él se alejaba, pero mi mano permaneció fuertemente atada a la de Sora, negándome a dejarla marchar a pesar de la presión, agarrándola tan fuerte que llegué a pensar que nuestros dedos no saldrían vivos de aquella travesía.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo, boca arriba, agotado, con un golpe importante en la cabeza y el sol pegándome en la cara de forma constante. Miré alrededor preocupado y descubrí a Gabumon a pocos metros de mí, levantándose también. Pronto escuché un grito proveniente del cielo, y alcé la mirada para ver a Sora cayendo hacia mí.

Aún no consigo comprender cómo logré abrir los brazos a tiempo y parar su caída, para terminar ambos en el suelo, ella sobre mí, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, estremeciéndome al contacto, hiriéndome la espalda pero sin querer apartarme jamás de ella.

Permanecimos así, uno sobre el otro, nuestros cuerpos en contacto, el rostro a escasos centímetros, respirando agitados, aunque no sabría decir si por aquel peculiar viaje o por nuestro acercamiento. Fue Sora la que, sonrojada, se apartó de mí y me ofreció su mano para que pudiera levantarme. Con gusto la agarré y me coloqué a su lado, masajeándome la dolorida cabeza.

- Lo siento, Matt – se disculpó -. No sé desde dónde he caído – añadió mirando al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol.

-Tranquila, yo no sé ni si he caído.

Sora sonrió, y su sonrisa me llenó de pies a cabeza. Fue entonces, cuando nos quedamos prendidos uno de la mirada del otro, que advertí que estábamos solos, otra vez.

- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? - inquirió Sora.

- No lo sé – repuse mirando alrededor, observando el paisaje desolado, una especie de descampado pero sin llegar a visualizar el inicio de las montañas -. ¿Seguiremos en el Mundo Digital?

- Creo que sí. ¿Qué tal si encontramos un lugar donde pasar la noche, Matt?

- Perfecto.

Y así nos pusimos en marcha, caminando sin ninguna dirección fija, muy cerca el uno del otro, rozándonos constantemente con nuestros pasos.

- Biyomon, ¿tienes fuerza suficiente para digievolucionar? - le preguntó Sora cuando llevábamos caminando varias horas.

- Podría hacer un intento.

Sora me miró y yo asentí. Llevábamos todo el día caminando sin descanso, sin estar seguros de si encontraríamos algún lugar cubierto dónde descansar, ver el paisaje desde las alturas nos ayudaría a saber al menos qué dirección tomar. Biyomon digievolucionó no sin esfuerzo y rápidamente nos subimos a sus patas, Sora tomó la postura de siempre, tal y como yo la recordaba hacía dos años, subida a Birthdramon, agarrada a sus patas, con el aire ondeando su cabello.

Yo me situé a su lado torpemente, torpemente si comparamos la elegancia con la que Sora permanecía sujeta a su digimon. Aunque no puedo decir que me sintiera ridículo, porque me ayudó a colocarme en la postura correcta, y me mantuvo todo el viaje sujeta a ella, agarrándome de la mano mientras yo me cernía a su cintura como si fuera lo único real en aquel mundo incierto.

- ¿Ves eso de allí? - preguntó señalando con la mano libre un lejano lago que formado por la trifurcación de tres ríos.

- Sí, es algo extraño. ¿No se supone que los ríos llevan el agua al mar?

- Se supone. Parece como si los esos tres ríos desembocaran en el lago. ¿Nos acercamos?

- Claro.

Pero Birthdramon poco tardó en sucumbir al cansancio. Nos sorprendimos de lo lejos que nos encontrábamos aún del lago, como si éste se alejara cuanto más nos acercábamos, de modo que tuvimos que recurrir a Garurumon. Valió la pena el esfuerzo, el cansancio y agotamiento de éste sólo por sentir las manos de Sora asiéndose fuerte a mi cintura, sujetándose para no caerse de los lomos de mi digimon. Garurumon tampoco tardó demasiado en desfallecer, aunque, por suerte, nos encontrábamos a pocos metros del maldito lago.

- Es hermoso – comentó Sora mientras más nos acercábamos -. La vegetación crece a medida que nos acercamos, mira esos árboles – señaló a un par de sauces llorones que crecían justo al pie del lago -, ¡son enormes!

-Sí, es precioso – coincidí, aunque no era precisamente a la naturaleza a lo que me refería.

- ¿Te parece un buen lugar para acampar, Matt? - preguntó colocándose bajo el sauce.

- Sí, estaremos cubiertos de los posibles cambios meteorológicos.

- No tiene mucha pinta de que vaya a llover...

- A penas se ve el cielo.

Ambos miramos hacia arriba y descubrimos que la niebla cubría la parte superior del cielo, justo por encima de donde habíamos volado con Birthdramon. Aquel paisaje era asimétrico respecto a todos los lugares que habíamos visitado con anterioridad en el Mundo Digimon, pero tenía que serlo, de lo contrario, ¿dónde nos encontrábamos?

Dejamos descansando a Gabumon y Biyomon y comenzamos a deshacer el equipaje, montando un improvisado campamento. Yo simplemente no podía quitar los ojos de Sora mientras recogía la escasa leña del lugar. Se veía tan hermosa con esa melena rojiza, esos ojos grandes y cansados del color del fuego, ese cuerpo esbelto cubierto únicamente por una camiseta de tirantes y unos vaqueros... Tan natural, tan elegante, tan Sora. Y tan modesta...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Matt? - inquirió volviendo la vista atrás, tratando de descubrir a dónde dirigía mi mirada.

- Nada, sólo estaba mirándote.

Se sonrojó, jamás olvidaré el modo en el que la sangre se instaló en sus mejillas inmediatamente, dándole un aire inocente, tierno, infantil, natural.

- ¿Tengo algo en la ropa? - preguntó modesta esperando descubrir alguna mancha, algo que llamara mi atención lo suficiente como par quedarme embobado mirándola, sin saber que era ella misma la que producía aquel efecto en mí.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

Me acerqué a ella inconscientemente, dejándola frente a mí, a escasos centímetros, podía admirar su belleza en plenitud desde allí, tan cerca... Aunque tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

- Sora.

- ¿Sí? - murmuró ella, embriagándome con su aliento, expectante de mis palabras, esperando que le contara lo que yo ansiaba decirle.

Pero de mi boca únicamente salió un suspiro, y tras ello, una leve negación con la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era incapaz de decírselo!

- Eh... Tenías algo aquí – y, estúpido de mí, aparté un pequeño cacho de madera de su camiseta para seguidamente darme la vuelta y continuar encendiendo el fuego.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Hubiera dado medio riñón en aquel momento por recuperar a Sora, porque aunque estuviera a mi lado, sentía que la había perdido. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella complicidad de hacía dos años? ¿Dónde estaba la confianza que teníamos? ¿Dónde estaban las palabras?

- ¿Crees que Tai y los demás estarán bien? - rompió el silencio mientras recogía los utensilios de la cena.

- Sí, Tai y los demás son fuertes – me propiné una bofetada mental tan fuerte que de haberse tratado algo físico me hubiera quedado la marca, ¿es que no tenía nada más inteligente que decir?

- Me voy a España en un mes – soltó de pronto, ruborizándose -. Mi padre está ya allí, quiere que pase el verano con él para que me vaya acostumbrando a la vida en otro país, para que para cuando empiece la universidad haber hecho algún amigo, o haber conocido más el sitio...

- ¿Quieres ir? - pregunté, serio de pronto.

- No lo sé – me estremecí cuando se mordió el labio inferior -. Me da pena dejar todo esto, mis amigos, mi madre, Odaiba, mi vida... Pero a veces me da la sensación de que necesito un cambio, despejarme, cambiar de aires.

- ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos fogosos colisionaron con el hielo de los míos y provocaron vapor. Pude ver en su rostro la vacilación, cómo se debatía interiormente, cómo quería contarme lo que (sin que ella supiera) me había contado días atrás, y cómo se negaba a sí misma, creyendo que yo no la correspondía, que no le suplicaría que se quedara conmigo. Y me dieron ganas de estampar mi estúpida cabeza contra el árbol, por no tener el valor de decirle que moriría con tal de que se quedara a mi lado.

- Hace mucho que espero algo... Algo que no llega – disimuló su versión.

Y yo quería insistir, porque estaba convencido de que si ella se confesaba, yo no tendría tanto reparo en hacer lo mío propio.

- ¿El qué?

Sora volvió a vacilar, apartó la mirada de mis ojos y continuó recogiendo ajena a que mi mirada pedía a gritos que lo dijera, que me diera pie a contarle mis propias confesiones.

- Nada. Siempre fueron cosas mías, supongo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Supongo que esperaba algo que jamás se dio, que jamás se dará – y su mirada perdida me entristeció, me enojé conmigo mismo, por saber que la estaba haciendo sufrir en vano y aun así no me atrevía a abrirme sentimentalmente con ella -. ¿No te ha pasado nunca? Que ansíes algo con todas tus fuerzas pero no te atreves a dar el paso por temor... Que permanezcas callado, sin confesarlo, esperando que sea la otra persona quien lo haga... Pero esa confesión nunca llega, y comienzas a plantearte que has estado esperando para nada...

Sora miró mi cara de perplejidad por su exacta definición y sonrió, inocente.

- ¡Qué tonta soy! ¿Cómo vas a haber sentido tú algo así? Estoy hablando con Yamato Ishida, el bajista y vocalista de los Lobos Adolescentes. Seguro que jamás te has visto en esas circunstancias...

-Lo cierto es que sí – la interrumpí mirándola con intensidad.

Pero la cosa quedó allí, suspendida en el aire, sin nada más que decir.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_** Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar este fic, y creo que ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo. Como ya he dicho en otras historias, la falta de inspiración, los constantes trabajos de mi carrera, el poco éxito del anterior capítulo y otros factores externos han provocado una especie de parón, pero poco a poco vuelvo a la carga, poco a poco, sin precipitarme para conseguir un buen capítulo.

En principio iba a cortar el capítulo más adelante, ya que ahora que he retomado la historia, me veo inspirada para continuarla, pero he decidido cortarlo aquí, porque lo veía bastante largo ya, con todos los sentimientos y pensamientos de Matt por medio, ya que como contenido, no es que tenga demasiado, la verdad. El siguiente capítulo será el punto de inflexión de la historia, así que podéis imaginaros qué pasará ;)

Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión. Un beso!


	9. Declaración y lucha

Antes de nada, **quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza**. Han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que actualicé y realmente no tengo más excusa que la universidad, la poca inspiración y la gran cantidad de proyectos (tanto fanfics como originales) que tengo en mente. Sin embargo, sé que no es justificación, sólo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que os guste el capítulo.

Quiero dar las gracias también a **akira** y **sora ishida **por sus comentarios a pesar de que no tienen cuenta, gracias en general a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, incluso a aquellas que a pesar de no dejar review me ponen en favoritos o alert ^^

**_Nota_**: este capítulo **NO** es el último capítulo, ni mucho menos. He calculado que el fic tendrá entre 15 y 20 capítulos, así que todavía tenéis para largo :) Actualizaré más pronto la próxima vez, prometido, ya tengo el comienzo del siguiente capítulo escrito y los demás en la cabeza.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Desperté con la suave brisa que envolvía el lugar, provocando que el pequeño arbusto que se encontraba a mi lado se tambaleara y me acariciara la mejilla, despertándome. Tardé varios segundos en enfocar la vista pero cuando lo hice me sobresalté al descubrir que la pequeña rama que se había encontrado a mi lado cuando me acosté se había convertido en un considerable arbusto lleno de ramas y hojas.

Me incorporé y descubrí que el claro se hallaba casi imperceptiblemente más mágico, más sólido, más fuerte, más poderoso.

- ¿No crees que el claro ha cambiado, Sora? – inquirí observando alrededor tratando de advertir el minúsculo cambio - ¿Sora?

La tensión allanó mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que Sora no se encontraba a mi lado. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se había acostado junto a mí la noche anterior, de hecho, recordaba haber estado observando su fino y dulce rostro durante un periodo inmensurable de tiempo. Me levanté con el corazón en un puño y dirigí mi vista alrededor, tratando de encontrarla; fue así como descubrí la ropa de Sora en la rama de un árbol, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo pasara de ser un manojo de angustia a uno de nervios.

La sola idea de que alguien hubiera podido desnudar a Sora para Dios sabía qué propósitos me ponía la piel de gallina, no obstante, abandoné aquel pensamiento cuando advertí que las ropas se encontraban perfectamente dobladas. Entonces mi cuerpo tembló imperceptiblemente, la sola idea de que Sora pudiera estar en ropa interior por ahí me resultaba mortalmente excitante, tragué saliva y fue en aquel momento cuando reparé en un pequeño refulgir proveniente del lago.

Y la vi, más hermosa que nunca, con la espalda al aire y los rojizos mechones de pelo cayendo libres por ésta, los brazos extendidos sobre el agua, palpándola, su rostro observando el cielo invisible. Y si alguna vez tuve dudas de mis sentimientos hacia Sora, en aquel momento mi corazón dio tal vuelco que atrás quedaron las dudas y los miedos. Estaba enamorado de Sora Takenouchi, aquella niña que prefería jugar un partido de fútbol que con muñecas, aquella chica que siempre tenía la palabra exacta en el momento adecuado, aquella mujer de corazón inmenso y valor inigualable.

Cuando quise darme cuenta avanzaba hacia ella en el agua con sólo unos bóxers cubriendo mi pálido cuerpo. Sentía una irremediable atracción hacia ella, como si su presencia me empujara a acercarme, pude advertir cuando me acerqué que de su piel refulgía una suave luz, como la propia luna. Me acerqué a ella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos en un alarde de valentía, ella pegó un respingo.

- Matt – sonrío al comprobar que era yo -. Me has asustado.

- Lo siento – susurré en su oído, sintiendo cómo ella se estremecía.

De pronto, rodeó mis brazos con los suyos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras continuaba observando el cielo. Yo no pude más que apoyar mi mentón en su hombro y observar con ella la perfección del claro, el misterio del firmamento. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí abrazados, sólo puedo decir que la vida jamás fue tan maravillosa, jamás me había sentido tan completo y lleno de gozo como en aquel momento. Entonces observé cómo en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa traviesa, y enarqué una ceja tratando de adivinar qué se proponía.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Sora se colocó frente a mí, me agarró de los hombros y me hundió divertida. Salí del agua sorprendido y juguetón, observando cómo ella reía de felicidad mientras nadaba a toda velocidad.

- Ahora verás – reí nadando tras ella.

La perseguí por el lago y logré atrapar su pie mientras ella se esforzaba por avanzar. Entre risas y jadeos la hundí y ella, bajo el agua, estiró de mis brazos para que me hundiera con ella. Salimos a la superficie sin dejar de sonreír y Sora se lanzó hacia mí, provocando que cayera de espaldas con ella encima.

Cuando volvimos a salir del agua, nuestras sonrisas desaparecieron para dar paso a un rubor inigualable. Sora rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas mientras que yo la sujetaba por la cintura; tragué saliva, nuestros rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, nuestros cuerpos más pegados que nunca, casi podía sentir el aliento de Sora mezclándose con el mío y su respiración agitada por el juego anterior.

Rezaba para que Sora no sintiera la excitación que me embriagaba por su cercanía, nunca llegué a saber si se dio cuenta o no, porque su mirada rojiza continuaba clavándose en mis ojos y pude sentir como su rojo fuego evaporaba mi azul hielo. Y fue cuando ella mordió su labio inferior cuando supe que había llegado el momento, que era hora de afrontar lo que sentía, de dejar atrás los miedos y las dudas para demostrarle que yo también la amaba, más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

Inconscientemente, acerqué mi rostro al suyo, pero Sora me detuvo.

- Voy a irme, Matt – susurró con una angustia que me heló la sangre -. No puedo quedarme en Odaiba…

- Shhh – murmuré cubriéndole los labios con mi dedo corazón e índice -. Lo sé, pero te quiero y no soportaría saber que he malgastado la oportunidad de estar contigo durante un mes sólo por el miedo a que te alejes de mí…

- Tres semanas – corrigió con lágrimas en los ojos, mi corazón se encogió.

- No importa – murmuré más para mí que para ella -. Encontraremos la forma…

Y sin más tiempo que perder, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y nos fundimos en el más sincero de los besos. Había besado a muchas chicas, pero para mí, mi primer beso fue con Sora, porque en cuanto sus labios se abrieron para dejar paso a mi lengua sentí que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, encontré la paz que tantos años había necesitado en mi interior, la confianza, la calidez. Sentí cómo Sora se complementaba a la perfección conmigo, haciéndome más humano, más sensible, más cercano. Fue como si hubiera estado años reservando todo mi cariño y aprecio para aquel beso, porque por una vez no sentí la necesidad de que aquel beso desembocara en algo más, me bastaba saber que era Sora la que acariciaba mi lengua con la suya, la que sujetaba mi pelo fervientemente y me acercaba más a ella, la que se estremecía bajo mis manos acariciando su espalda.

De pronto el cielo se quebró sobre nuestras cabezas y de una de las grietas producidas aparecieron varios digimon voladores con aires no muy amigables. En un acto reflejo coloqué a Sora tras de mí y observé atónito cómo digimon de todas las especies aparecían a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – inquirió Sora con su espalda pegada a la mía mientras dábamos vueltas en círculo en el agua.

- No lo sé…

Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, Phoenixmon salió de entre los arbustos y nos recogió en sus garras a Sora y a mí.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Sora observando la máxima digievolución de Biyomon.

- No lo sé – contestó éste francamente.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los digimon voladores embistió contra nosotros y provocó que Phoenixmon nos soltara inconscientemente, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se precipitaba al suelo justo antes de que impactáramos contra algo más suave de lo que imaginaba: Metalgarurumon.

Observé unos segundos la hermosura de la máxima digievolución de Gabumon y seguidamente cubrí a Sora con mi cuerpo cuando sentí que una roca estallaba a nuestro lado.

- ¡Atrapadla! – gritó uno de los digimon voladores, el que parecía estar al mando.

En un primer momento, dudé si el digimon se había expresado mal y lo que realmente quiso decir fue "atrapadlos", pero en cuanto observé que los digimon comenzaban a dirigirse hacia Sora, comprobé que no había sido un error.

- ¡Metalgarurumon! – grité mientras los digimon voladores se acercaban a nosotros.

El aludido comenzó a correr a toda velocidad tratando de esquivar los ataques de los digimon. Fue entonces cuando observé a Sora y nuestras miradas se encontraron comprendiendo al instante: huir no era una opción.

Allí a donde miráramos, digimon de todos los tipos se encontraban acordonando la zona, impidiéndonos escapar. Nuestra única opción era luchar.

- ¡Phoenixmon, ataca! – gritó Sora al tiempo que bajábamos del lomo de Metalgarurumon.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando observé el brillo especial que emanaba Sora, como una luz intermitente que refulgía de su interior. De pronto, Sora cayó de rodillas al suelo y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos mientras gritaba de dolor, automáticamente me coloqué frente a ella y la cubrí con mi cuerpo una vez más cuando unos árboles cercanos impactaron contra el suelo muy cerca de nosotros.

- Sora – la llamé con la angustia filtrándose en mi voz -. Sora, ¿qué pasa? Sora, háblame por favor…

Pero Sora continuaba gritando y un fuerte ruido en el cielo me hizo comprobar qué estaba sucediendo. Biyomon digievolucionaba y volvía a convertirse en huevo a una rapidez espeluznante, como si no pudiera controlar la energía que le permitía digievolucionar, como si no consiguiera permanecer en una digievolución concreta. De pronto sentí el peso de Sora sobre mi cuerpo y descubrí que se había desmayado, a lo que siguió que Biyomon quedara reducido al huevo y cayera en picado desde el cielo.

- ¡Metalgarurumon! – grité señalándole el huevo precipitándose al suelo.

No observé cómo Metalgarurumon se dirigía a evitar el inminente desastre, ni cómo continuó luchando contra miles de digimon que se nos acercaban, sólo pude coger a Sora en brazos y comenzar a correr mientras escuchaba las pisadas de diversos digimon detrás de nosotros.

No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no entendía cómo era posible que Gabumon y Biyomon pasaran de no poder digievolucionar a lograr alcanzar su máxima digievolución. Tampoco comprendía cómo era posible que Biyomon pasara por todas sus digievoluciones a tal velocidad, ni por qué Sora había gritado de dolor sujetándose la cabeza para luego desmayarse. Lo único que tenía claro era que aquellos digimon iba a por Sora por algún motivo u otro, y yo no pensaba dejarla escapar ahora que por fin la tenía entre mis brazos.

- ¡Mega flama! – escuché lejanamente el sonido de Greymon lanzando su ataque.

La esperanza creció en mi pecho sólo de pensar que los demás Niños Elegidos se encontraban cerca y comencé a correr a más velocidad.

- ¡Yamato! – gritó Joe desde un lugar cercano.

Un inmenso alivio recorrió mi cuerpo cuando alcancé a observar la figura de Joe y los demás a varios metros de mí. Rápidamente me acerqué a ellos y deposité en la hierba a Sora con una delicadeza que realmente no sé de donde salió.

- Escondedla – jadeé mirando hacia atrás periódicamente -. Que ningún digimon sepa dónde está…

- ¿A dónde vas, hermano? – inquirió Takeru justo cuando iba a darme media vuelta para luchar.

- A luchar, Metalgarurumon está ahí sólo, Greymon y los demás no tardarán en volver a su nivel principiante…

- No vamos a dejarte sólo – me sujetó Taichi del brazo.

Observé a Sora inconsciente y mi corazón se estremeció, clavé mis ojos de hielo en Taichi y corrí en dirección a la batalla antes de decirle:

- Dile que la quiero.

Rezaba y esperaba que no hiciera falta que Taichi le dijera ese tipo de cosas a Sora cuando despertara, porque si era él quien debía decírselo, significaría que yo estaría herido… O muerto. La sola idea de alejarme de Sora ahora que por fin me había rendido a mis sentimientos y nos amábamos de la forma más pura en la que dos personas pueden amarse me ponía los pelos de punta. No obstante, tenía que luchar junto a Metalgarurumon para distraer a los digimon y darles un margen de tiempo a los demás para que pudieran ocultar a Sora.

Tal y como había predicho, tanto Greymon como todos los demás digimon fueron cayendo a medida que pasaban los segundos, alcancé a ver a Izzy acercándose a Tentomon con el huevo de Biyomon entre las manos. No obstante, no volví la vista atrás en ningún momento, pues sabía que si lo hacía no podría reprimir mis impulsos de ir hacia Sora y no separarme de ella jamás.

A penas recuerdo qué ocurrió en el momento en el que me coloqué junto a Metalgarurumon, sé que luchamos durante varios minutos de forma intensa, que sentí un dolor punzante en el brazo y que la última imagen que vi fue los pies de Takeru corriendo hacia mí.

Cuando desperté el paisaje había cambiado con creces, me encontraba en una cama, en una habitación, en una casa. Me froté los ojos con curiosidad y di un pequeño respingo cuando descubrí que me encontraba en la habitación de la casa de los abuelos de Joe. Por un momento, llegué a pensar que nada había ocurrido, que todo había sido un largo y complejo sueño, y por una parte me alegré, pero por otra temí que todo lo que Sora y yo habíamos logrado en aquel sueño quedara reducido a nada en la realidad.

No obstante, supe que no estaba soñando cuando Mimi irrumpió en la habitación con un vaso de agua y en cuanto me vio despierto gritó:

- ¡Chicos, Matt ha despertado!

Seguidamente todos los Niños Elegidos se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron con la preocupación y el alivio escritos en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – inquirió Takeru.

- ¿Te duele el brazo? – preguntó Joe.

- Tienes que contarnos todo lo que ha pasado… - ordenó Izzy.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme terriblemente cuando de pronto advertí que faltaba alguien en la habitación.

- ¿Y Sora? – pregunté haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas que me formulaban.

Un inquietante silencio absorbió la estancia, mi corazón se detuvo junto con sus palabras.

- ¿Dónde está Sora? – inquirí palabra por palabra, como si fueran niños pequeños.

- Está en la habitación de las chicas – repuso Gabumon a mi lado -. Ni Biyomon ni ella han despertado aún.

Antes de que ninguno de los Niños Elegidos pudiera hacer nada por detenerme, salí de la cama y me dirigí al dormitorio de las chicas, abrí la puerta de forma brusca y el corazón se me encogió en el pecho cuando observé a Sora inconsciente sobre la cama. Supe que los Niños Elegidos se encontraban en el marco de la puerta observando, pero aquello no impidió que me arrodillara junto a su cama y rodeara una de sus manos inertes con las mías.

- Dejadme sólo con ella – murmuré con la voz hecha trizas.

No miré atrás, pero supe que los Niños Elegidos respetaron mis deseos y se alejaron de la puerta. Me tumbé junto a ella y la abracé, tratando de proporcionarle algo de calor, en vano, lo sabía, pero no por ello podía dejar de intentarlo. El corazón se me encogió en el pecho cuando observé su rostro pálido y sentí la frialdad de su piel, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque no las derramé.

- Sora despierta por favor… Te necesito, ahora lo sé – susurré en su oído con la voz quebrada -. Te quiero, por favor, tienes que despertar…

* * *

Espero que se haya entendido bien todo el tema de la lucha, porque es importante. Sé que en apariencia parece un capítulo sin importancia, pero os aseguro que el tema de las digievoluciones y eso es esencial. Yo personalmente me quedo con el momento del beso de Matt y Sora, el tema de jugar en el lago y todo eso... Me encantan ^^

En el próximo capítulo explicaré cómo han vuelto a la Tierra, qué ha pasado con la lucha, qué le ocurre a Sora, por qué querían atraparla... etc. :)

No soy de esas que suplica reviews, pero esta vez sí **voy a pedir vuestra opinión** porque realmente **necesito saber si se ha entendido bien el tema de la lucha **porque le he dado muchas vueltas y no sé si al final habéis entendido algo de lo que yo he querido contar así que, por favor, decidme qué os ha parecido.

Un beso!


	10. Información

Realmente siento la tardanza, en realidad tenía el capítulo más o menos escrito desde hacía un par de semanas pero quería reeditarlo y revisarlo porque es un capítulo muy importante y que contiene mucha información :)

Gracias a **fer** por su review pese a no tener cuenta fanfiction, me alegro de que se entendiera el capítulo pasado, espero que éste también porque es, posiblemente, la explicación del anterior.

* * *

Dos días. Aquel era el tiempo que había pasado en la Tierra desde que perdí la consciencia en el Mundo Digital, dos más los que llevaba allí despierto. Cuatro los que Sora permanecía inconsciente en la cama. Koushiro había insistido en que debíamos sentarnos a hablar todos juntos, para que yo supiera cómo habían logrado volver a la Tierra, para que ellos supieran qué había pasado con Sora.

Pero yo simplemente retrasaba esa conversación. No estaba preparado para plantarme frente a ellos y contar lo espeluznante de la situación que se nos había presentado, no estaba preparado para decir en voz alta todo aquello, y realmente no sabía por qué.

- Sé que no quieres hablar – me dijo Taichi un día – pero si nos cuentas qué pasó, sabremos ayudar a Sora, tal vez si sabemos qué ocurrió podamos hacerla despertar o al menos entender por qué está inconsciente…

Pero yo no había abierto la boca, de hecho, desde que me enteré de que Sora no había despertado no volví a hablar con nadie. Bueno, en realidad sí, con ella. Pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día en su dormitorio, velando su sueño, pidiéndole que despertara.

No obstante, yo mismo era consciente de que tenía que hablar con los Niños Elegidos tarde o temprano. Obviamente, todos habíamos llamado a nuestros respectivos padres para avisar que nos quedaríamos un par de días más en el chalet de los abuelos de Joe, puesto que supuestamente, tendríamos que haber vuelto a nuestras casas el mismo día que volvimos del Mundo Digital. Y, aparte de que no nos encontrábamos ni física ni moralmente preparados para enfrentarnos a la realidad otra vez, tampoco sabíamos qué hacer con Sora.

- Volveré en unas horas – susurré en el oído de Sora mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura.

Respiré hondo y me dirigí al salón, donde los Niños Elegidos se silenciaron al notar mi presencia. Me sentí observado mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el sillón más cercano y me dejaba caer en él, Hikari me tendió en silencio un plato de carne que recibí gustoso. Todos permanecimos en silencio mientras cenábamos y observábamos las noticias.

- …_Londres, donde la catastrófica explosión de hace cuatro días se llevó a cabo_ – recitaba la mujer de las noticias -. _Los expertos no pueden confirmar aún los motivos de ésta, pero se barajan varias posibilidades entre las que se encuentra un atentado. Sin embargo, esto dejaría en el aire el supuesto agujero en el cielo del que hablan los expertos que se encontraba en el mismo momento de la explosión… Conectamos con nuestro corresponsal en Londres…_

Todos abrimos desmesuradamente los ojos cuando observamos la imagen que se encontraba tras el corresponsal de Londres, una estampa de horror, caos y destrucción a partes iguales. Nos miramos unos a los otros y decidimos que era hora de dejar a un lado la cena. Joe se acercó a la televisión y la apagó.

- Si es verdad lo del agujero en el cielo, tenemos problemas – fue Takeru el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿Creéis que los digimon nos siguieron? – inquirió Mimi sujetándose las piernas con los brazos.

- ¿Qué sino iba a provocar ese agujero negro? – repuso Taichi a su lado.

- ¿Cómo logramos volver? – pregunté de pronto, atrayendo todas las miradas.

Me sentí observado por un periodo inmensurable de tiempo, supongo que no era para menos, pues llevaba cuatro días sin entablar conversación con nadie, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, sentí cómo les resultaba extraño volver a oír el sonido de mi voz.

- Encontramos las dos piedras del Arco Iris – repuso Mimi tras un silencio incómodo.

- Estaban cerca del lago – aportó Joe.

- Cuando las encontramos cogimos a Sora y fuimos a buscarte – dijo Takeru observándome con preocupación -. Cargamos con vosotros dos y… Simplemente aparecimos aquí.

- ¿No se supone que el Arco Iris te lleva al lugar que desees? – inquirí, los demás asintieron -. Entonces, ¿qué pensasteis cuando nos introdujimos entre las piedras?

Otro silencio volvió a tener lugar, todos parecían pensativos sobre qué contestar, tuve la extraña sensación de que realmente nadie pensó en nada en concreto, de que no sabían cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí.

- Yo pensé en un lugar seguro – respondió Hikari.

- Supongo que todos pensamos lo mismo – corroboró Koushiro -. El caso es que caímos aquí.

- Es extraño que cayéramos todos juntos – apuntó Palmon.

- Yo caí en uno de los árboles del jardín – comentó Taichi con una sonrisa -. Aún estoy quitándome ramitas de los calzoncillos.

Tal vez en otra situación el comentario hubiera tenido gracia, pero nos encontrábamos tan nerviosos y tensos que Taichi bajó la mirada avergonzado y los demás hicimos caso omiso a su comentario.

- ¿Creéis que los digimon nos siguieron hasta la Tierra? – preguntó Mimi.

- Según las noticias, eso parece.

- Pero, ¿qué pensarían ellos para llegar hasta aquí? – inquirí pensativo – Vosotros pensasteis en un lugar seguro… Dudo que ellos hicieran lo mismo…

- ¿El objetivo de Espectrotreimon no era conquistar el Mundo Digital y la Tierra? – recordó Koushiro – Tal vez deseaban tanto apoderarse de este planeta que el Arco Iris los trajo aquí…

Un silencio más se formó entre nosotros, ya casi empezaba a acostumbrarme a aquel tipo de situaciones, estaba claro que todos necesitábamos pensar en lo ocurrido y meditar sobre ello. Demasiadas incógnitas para muy pocas respuestas.

- ¿Qué pasó con Sora, Matt? – preguntó Taichi de pronto.

Volví a sentir las miradas sobre mí.

- Fue algo extraño – comencé recordando lo sucedido -. Nos atacaron por sorpresa y de pronto Piyomon y Gabumon lograron su máxima digievolución.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – inquirió Joe -. Se supone que ningún digimon tenía la energía suficiente para digievolucionar por mucho tiempo… Recordad lo que nos ocurrió a Sora y a mí cuando tratamos de cruzar el mar con Ikakkumon…

Mi estómago se revolvió sólo de recordar aquella situación. Parecían haber pasado siglos desde entonces y apenas habían pasado unos pocos días, incluso en la Tierra, el tiempo no había variado, sólo llevábamos cuatro días más de los previstos en el chalet de los abuelos de Joe.

- Cuando digievolucionamos – rompió Tentomon el silencio – sentimos una energía producida por vosotros, los Niños Elegidos. Es una conexión especial, sólo que en el Mundo Digital algo la bloqueaba, y aunque vosotros os sintierais fuertes y enérgicos, nosotros no podíamos digievolucionar porque necesitábamos la fuente de poder, tal y como dijo Genai…

- Cuando digievolucioné a Metalgarurumon – continuó Gabumon a mi lado -, sentí tal energía que no me hizo falta pasar por Garurumon y las demás digievoluciones, fue como si Matt estuviera sobrecargado de energía y no me hiciera falta nada más…

- Eso significa, que tanto Sora como tú entrasteis en contacto con la fuente de poder – murmuró Koushiro más para sí que para los demás.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicisteis antes de que os atacaran, hermano? – preguntó Takeru.

El sólo recuerdo de los sucesos anteriores al ataque me puso extrañamente nervioso, aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Sora pegado al mío mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en mi pelo y me acercaba a ella… El sólo recuerdo de sus besos me quemó la garganta, como si las lágrimas pidieran a gritos por salir. Carraspeé incómodo.

- Nos bañamos en el lago – relaté omitiendo detalles -. Estábamos allí cuando de pronto nos atacaron.

- ¿Y…?

- Y nada más, eso es todo lo que pasó.

- Por eso estabais en ropa interior – adivinó Hikari en un murmullo.

Enrojecí levemente ante aquel comentario, apenas recordaba el hecho de que cuando los Niños Elegidos nos habían encontrado tanto Sora como yo no portábamos más que ropa interior.

- ¿Seguro que no pasó nada más? – inquirió Joe.

- Seguro.

- En ese caso, tal vez la fuente de poder fuera el lago – aventuró Taichi.

- ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible? – preguntó Mimi observándolo como si estuviera loco – Eso es…

- Espera – la interrumpí pensando -. Lo que dice Tai tiene sentido. Eso explicaría por qué el claro crecía a cada minuto…

- ¿Qué?

- El claro que había alrededor del lago – explicó Gabumon mientras yo continuaba sumido en mis pensamientos ante aquella teoría – crecía de forma inexplicable cada minuto, y mientras los árboles y plantas más cerca se encontraran del lago, más poderosa era su vegetación…

Hubo un murmullo global en la estancia, todos comentaban lo extraño pero posible de la situación, Gabumon y yo compartimos una mirada en la que nos dijimos todo sin necesidad de palabras.

- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Piyomon digievolucionaba y se convertía en huevo a tanta velocidad? – inquirió Gabumon, los Niños Elegidos se silenciaron ante aquella pregunta.

- ¿Qué Piyomon hacía qué? – preguntó Patamon.

- Cuando Phoenixmon nos sacó del agua antes de que nos atacaran, hubo un momento en el que Sora se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a gritar de dolor – recordé con el corazón en un puño -, al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, Phoenixmon transcurría por todas sus digievoluciones a la velocidad de la luz…

- Y en cuanto Sora se desmayó… – continuó Gabumon.

- …Piyomon se convirtió en huevo y cayó desde el cielo.

Los Niños Elegidos nos observaban con los ojos como platos mientras Gabumon y yo compartíamos una mirada de entendimiento.

- Eso explica por qué Piyomon es ahora un huevo – dedujo Gomamon.

- ¿Ah, sí? – inquirió Joe.

- Supongo que fue tal la energía de Sora en aquel momento que Piyomon no logró canalizarla bien – explicó Gomamon -. Cuando digievolucionamos, como bien ha dicho Tentomon, necesitamos de una energía que vosotros nos proporcionáis, si esa energía supera cierto límite, no podemos controlarla.

- Para que Piyomon sufriera esa especie de metamorfosis – continuó Agumon -, Sora debía de estar proporcionándole una energía muy superior a cualquier otra.

- Tal vez por eso chillaba de dolor – aventuró Mimi -. ¿No os ha pasado nunca cuando vuestros digimon digievolucionan que sentís la energía fluir por vuestro cuerpo?

Asentimos.

- Tal vez Sora no pudo con toda la energía que fluía por ella – finalizó Mimi.

- Eso explicaría el por qué de su dolor de cabeza, de sus gritos y su desmayo final – dedujo Koushiro.

- Y el por qué de sus pequeñas descargas al tocarla – completó Takeru.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí enarcando una ceja.

- Cuando cogimos a Sora en brazos para llevárnosla, sentimos unas pequeñas descargas, como si irradiara energía – explicó Gatomon, haciéndome recordar el resplandor que la rodeaba mientras se encontraba en el lago, cuando nos atacaron.

- Está bien, imaginemos que esta teoría es cierta – comentó Taichi pensativo -, ¿cómo es posible que la sobrecarga de poder sólo le afectara a Sora y no a Matt cuando se supone que los dos estuvieron juntos en el lago?

Todas las miradas volvieron a clavarse en mí y un brillo de entendimiento cruzó mis ojos.

- Sora ya estaba en el agua cuando la encontré – recordé en un murmullo casi para mí.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Takeru.

- Cuando desperté, ella no estaba a mi lado, la busqué y la encontré bañándose en el lago… Luego yo me bañé con ella.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estuvo Sora en el agua, Matt? – inquirió Koushiro nervioso.

- No lo sé… No sabría decirlo…

- ¡Por eso los digimon la querían a ella! – comprendió entonces Gabumon - ¡Por eso dijeron "atrapadla" y no "atrapadlos"! ¡Porque ella tenía mucho más poder que tú!

- Por eso la atacaban a ella… Porque era mayor amenaza para ellos que yo – murmuré -. Ahora todo tiene sentido…

- No, yo creo que no – comentó Hikari -. Se supone que Espectrotreimon y sus aliados han entrado en contacto con la fuente de poder, ¿no? Por eso son tan poderosos. No entiendo por qué temen a Sora si ellos mismos poseen la misma fuerza…

- Tal vez porque ellos no se sobrepasaron tanto como ella – aventuró Taichi acariciando el lomo de Agumon pensativo -. Si Sora hubiera sabido cómo le afectaría estar tanto tiempo en el agua, doy por hecho que no hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo ahí…

- De acuerdo con esa teoría, Espectrotreimon no querría arriesgarse a sobrepasarse con la fuente de poder por si tanta energía lo mataba – adivinó Koushiro.

- Pero ahora que sabe que tanta energía no lo matará… ¿Volverá a usar la fuente de poder? – inquirió Mimi temerosa.

- ¿Realmente crees que después de ver lo que le sucedía a Sora Espectrotreimon iba a querer volver a la fuente de poder? – inquirió Joe.

Todos nos estremecimos, mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco sólo de recordar el estado de Sora en aquel momento, todos teníamos la esperanza de que despertara, pero, ¿y si no lo hacía?

- Por eso están los digimon en la Tierra – dijo Takeru de pronto -. Porque quieren a Sora.

- Lo más probable sea que cuando cruzaron por el Arco Iris lo que más desearan fuera Sora – adivinó Taichi.

- Pues han ido a parar a Londres, según parece – apuntó Mimi.

- Dudo que tarden mucho en encontrarla – comentó Gomamon con un deje de desesperanza.

Para mí, aquel fue el final de la conversación. Mi mente desconectó mientras oía las voces de los Niños Elegidos discutir y comentar sobre los nuevos temas que nos incumbían. Dios, querían a Sora, la buscarían y lo más probable fuera que la encontraran.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba sólo en el salón. Observaba la tele sin mirar, pensando en cómo proteger a Sora, demasiado aturdido como para haberme dado cuenta de que era de noche, de que todos los Niños Elegidos se habían acostado ya. Joder, iban a quitármela, después de meses tratando de conseguirla, después de años reprimiendo mis sentimientos, ahora que la tenía, ahora que por fin era mía…

- No – murmuré levantándome del sofá -. No van a arrebatármela, no ahora.

Caminé hacia el dormitorio con paso firme y por poco me desmayo al comprobar que Sora no estaba en la cama. No obstante, antes de que mis nervios comenzaran a convertirse en un ataque al corazón, Sora colocó suavemente una mano en mi hombro. Pese al respingo que di, el alivio que sentí cuando comprobé que Sora estaba sana y salva, a mí lado, fue mucho más de lo que jamás llegué a imaginar.

De pronto permanecí estático. No sabía qué era realmente lo que tenía que hacer. Ya daba por supuesto que Sora era mía, pero lo cierto era que no lo habíamos hablado, tan sólo habíamos compartido un par de besos y poco más… ¿Y si aquellos besos no habían significado lo mismo para ella que para mí? ¿Y si no me quería como yo a ella? ¿Y si pese a quererme no quería estar conmigo porque se iba a España?

- Matt… Tengo miedo – murmuró con los ojos llorosos.

Y no me lo pensé más, la rodeé entre mis brazos y la abracé con todo mi cariño. Besé su pelo y acaricié su espalda con cuidado. La separé con dulzura de mí y acerqué su rostro al mío en un impulso y ella se apartó de mí con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Me voy en tres semanas…

Cerré los ojos ante el dolor que me producía aquella información. Sacudí la cabeza, no importaba, no importaba.

- Entonces tendrán que ser las tres mejores semanas de nuestra vida – murmuré justo antes de cruzar la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Sora no reprimió más sus sentimientos, se entregó a aquel beso como lo había hecho en la fuente de poder hacía un par de días. Inconscientemente supe que aquel sería el principio de una hermosa aunque corta relación.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? En mi opinión es un capítulo interesante, aunque obviamente no hay muchos momentos Sorato, al menos no hasta el final, pero el capítulo es fundamental para entender la historia. Ahora que ya saben lo que ha ocurrido, sólo les queda trazar un plan.

Prometo más momentos Sorato en el próximo capítulo, tantos que será un capítulo sólo para ellos :) I promess!

Bueno, lanzadme tomates o dejadme pasar una noche con Yamato pero... Decidme algo, plis ^^


End file.
